What I'd Do for You
by lovelovelove22
Summary: Bella is 17 years old and finds herself pregnant. She and Edward are in love; but will they keep their baby?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in Italy right now and woke up in the middle of the night with this idea. My husband thought I was totally cracked when he woke up at 1 in the morning to see me hunched over the laptop typing furiously. He actually smacked his head on the headboard he was laughing so hard. **

**I hope you all like this story…I have quite a good feeling about this one.**

**-----**

BPOV

"Edward, I need to talk to you." I whispered in his ear, tugging on his sleeve. We were sitting at the lunch table with my brother Jasper, his girlfriend Alice, and our friends Rosalie and Emmett, who are also dating. The six of us had been friends for twelve years, since we all met in kindergarten. Now, we're seventeen years old, and our friendship is stronger than ever.

"What, Bella?" Edward turned to me and raised his eyebrows at me, smiling. Edward and I had been dating since the beginning of eighth grade; he is the boyfriend every girl hopes for. And he is the man I love. But right now, we have a little problem.

"Come on." I tugged on his sleeve again, this time pulling him out of his seat and towards the door to the cafeteria.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Edward asked as we walked into the hallway. I made sure no one was around us before taking his hands in mine and hesitantly placing them on my stomach.

"Edward, I'm pregnant." I whispered, holding his hands tight to my still flat stomach. I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his neck, breathing in the delicious scent that was purely _Edward_. He didn't speak, but when I dropped my hands to my sides, his hands stayed on my belly; his thumbs tracing small circles over the material of my shirt. "Say something, Edward. Please."

"I…how- what are you going to do?" Edward finally asked, taking my chin in my hands and forcing me to meet his emerald green eyes.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I wanted to know what you thought first, before I decided."

"Bella, you know I love you." Edward murmured, leaning his forehead gently against mine. "But can we do this?" I felt fear well up inside me and I slumped against the locker I was leaning against, closing my eyes.

"I don't know." I said again, frowning. "Edward, I don't feel so good. I think I need to go to the nurse." That was the truth; a nauseous feeling was creeping up my stomach. Edward immediately released me and took a step back. He refused to look at me, and I could tell his mind was racing.

"I'll bring you your homework later tonight." He finally said, looking at the ground. Then he pecked my forehead and walked away, running his hands through his hair.

EPOV

_I _did this to her. I got her pregnant and possibly ruined her life. Would she hate me forever?

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" My twin sister, Rosalie, lingered in the doorway of my room, her manicured fingernails clicking against the wood at an impatient rate.

"No." I said shortly, turning my head. Rosalie sighed and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Are you and Bella fighting? Because if you are, it doesn't matter. You love each other; you'll be fine. I've seen the two of you together, and you're so in love it's practically sickening."

"Rose, please leave." I snapped. She blanched, then set a straight face.

"Fine. I just wanted to tell you that Bella just called me, and said to tell you that everything was under control, and that she would 'handle it'." Rosalie huffed, stomping out of the room. My head shot up when I realized what Rosalie had said. Bella was going to _handle it_. Did this mean she was going to…..get rid of it? Kill the baby? Our baby?

I lunged for my phone, dialing Bella's home phone. Her father answered; his tone gruff as usual.

"Um, Chief Swan, do you know where Bella is?" I asked nervously, scratching my head.

"She's sitting right here, why? Do you want to talk to her?" I could hear Bella say something in the background. "Here, I'll pass-" But I hung up, my heart racing. It was already nine o'clock, Bella couldn't do anything about the baby tonight.

I would talk to her tomorrow.

BPOV

"_It's Edward_." Charlie mouthed, gesturing to the phone. I stood up and held out my hand anxiously. After Edward had left me in the hallway, I had wanted an explanation from him. But he hadn't contacted me in anyway, not even with his usual after-school text message. So I had the made the choice on my own. If Edward didn't want his own child; there was nothing I could do about it. And as much as I wanted to have his child, we were in high school, not even legal adults. We could start a family later in our lives.

"I want to talk to him." I said loudly, and Charlie smirked.

"Here, I'll pass-" Charlie stopped, then glanced at the phone. "Must have lost the call." He reasoned, dropping the phone on the couch. I stayed like that, standing with my hand outstretched, until Charlie shot me a concerned look and I shook the hurt away.

He didn't want this baby; and there was a chance he didn't even want me anymore.

**-----**

**So….Tell me what you thought. And review if you want me to continue! Okay, I'm exhausted now..it's only 3 in the morning here!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Milan is so amazing….there are so many amazing things to see and do!**

**-----**

BPOV

_Tap_.

I sat up in bed, clutching my blanket around me.

_Tap._

What was that? I looked around my room frantically; searching for the phantom noise.

_Tap._

Again. But this time, I could tell it was coming from outside. I tiptoed to the window and pulled the curtain back a little to look out into the night. My heart racing, I pushed the window pane open and leaned forward, resting my elbows on the windowsill.

"Bella!" Edward called softly from below, holding a tight bundle in his large hands. Those hands….just the thought of what they could do to me hand me blushing. "Can you come out?" He asked; his eyes pleading.

I held up a finger to show I'd just be a moment; then closed my window and slipped on one of Edward's old tee shirts. Making sure that Charlie was fast asleep, I quietly padded down the stairs and then slipped out into the cool night air. Edward was waiting by the backdoor, his hands playing with the bundle in his hands.

"What?" I asked shortly, crossing my arms over my stomach.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered, looking at me through his long eyelashes. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I acted so….so stupid, but I was freaking out. I mean, you're _pregnant_. With a baby." He was on a roll now; his eyebrows were furrowed. "If you let me make this right, I'll be better, sweetie. Please, please forgive me." He took a deep breath and his hands traveled down to my stomach, resting there.

"Edward, I can't keep this baby." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. "I can't be a teenage mother!" His face fell and his hands dropped from my stomach.

"You can't kill our baby," He stated; a hint of anger in his tone. "It's…it's _ours_, Bella. Our baby. He or she was created by us, and we're supposed to keep the baby safe. Protect it."

"Have you even thought about this" I jabbed my stomach "will lead to?" Edward raised his eyebrows at me, frowning. "Parenthood, Edward. Responsibility. Our lives will be _over_." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his noise. Finally, he opened his eyes and smiled sadly.

"If you can forgive me, Bella, it's up to you." He finally whispered. "It's your choice; if you let me back in." I looked up at him, contemplating.

"I forgive you. And thank you for letting me make this decision." I leaned into his body and Edward wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair.

"Thank you." Edward whispered, pecking the top of my head. "I really am sorry, Bella. For everything." We stayed like that for a moment, intertwined together. I reluctantly pulled away and sighed.

"I'm really tired." I murmured, glancing up at the house. "I'm going to Planned Parenthood tomorrow to, uh, take care of it. Do you…want to come with me?" Edward stiffened and looked down at the ground.

"I don't think so, Bella. But you could come over afterwards, if you want." He muttered, playing with the bundle in his hands again.

"That would really help." I said quietly, eyeing the package. "What is that?" I asked, gesturing to it. Edward met my eyes and shrugged, slipping the package into his pocket.

"It's nothing." He said quickly, his eyes downcast again. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Bella." He pecked me on the lips and then turned away, walking to his car.

"And I love you, Edward." I called after him. "No matter what."

EPOV

She didn't want our baby. She saw it as a burden. And I had done this to her.

I sat in the living room, restlessly flipping through the pages of my English book. Bella's appointment was at 2, and she would be over around 3. I couldn't wait to see her. But I wasn't sure who would need the most comforting; me or her. Although I knew this wasn't a remotely good time for a child, I couldn't help but feel attached to my unborn child. How could Bella not feel that? People say that the _mothers_ often feel the strongest emotions for their unborn babies, and she seemed a little reluctant to let her emotions out.

I wish I had the courage to talk her out of this. I was a coward; I hadn't had the guts to tell her that I wanted to have children with her; no matter when it happened. Now or in 20 years, I loved Bella and would love the children she and I had. But this child….this child wouldn't even be given the chance to be loved by the two of us; this child would be gone in a matter of minutes.

I had no way to stop her. If I tried, Bella would resent me and our child. She thought the baby would hold her back, and I couldn't blame her. I just had to accept that Bella had the right to decide this.

BPOV

"Isabella Swan?" The receptionist called my name and I stood nervously, wringing my hands.

I was doing this; it was for the best.

Then why couldn't I stop thinking about the baby that grew within me? Our baby; the baby Edward and I had created in that night of love and passion. That _one_ night, that _one _time.

"Miss Swan?" The receptionist asked again, gesturing to the exam room. "The doctor is ready for you."

The baby. Edward's baby….I couldn't do this. I couldn't take the life of my child.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I blurted, making a dash for the door.

"Do you want to reschedule?" She called after me, but I shook my head wildly. I couldn't do this.

Sitting in my car, with my head bent and my arms wrapped around my stomach, I realized something.

I loved this baby.

**A/N: I hope you guys are liking it! So…continue? Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shop shop shop shop shop shop! And now that I'm married I have a sexy American to hold my bags! P.S. my word of the day is ****transcendentalism!**

**-----**

EPOV

_Bang Bang Bang_.

Someone was pounding frantically on our front door; relentless. Just as I darted into the entry way, my mother, Elizabeth, appeared behind me, looking frazzled.

"Who could that be?" She asked breathlessly, sliding her work glasses off.

"I don't know." I shrugged, reaching for the door. It couldn't be Bella- she wouldn't be here until 3, and it was only about 15 minutes after 2. I opened the door unceremoniously, unsure of who would be so incessant in their knocking.

Bella.

The second I opened the door she launched herself into my arms, crying and clutching to me frantically. I don't think she even noticed Elizabeth hovering behind me; confused.

"Hush, love." I whispered in her ear, rubbing small circles in between her shoulder blades with my thumbs. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't do it." She wailed into my shoulder, her tears soaking my shirt. "I was there, in the waiting room, and I couldn't stop thinking about how this is our-" Bella seemed to notice Elizabeth's presence then, because she immediately fell silent. But tears continued to stream down her face.

"Let's go upstairs." I suggested, gripping Bella's arm and starting for the staircase. But Elizabeth grabbed my arm and stopped us; the look in her eyes suspicious and confused.

"What's going on?" She asked finally, glancing from Bella's teary face to my stony one. I tried to move from her grip but she only tightened her hand around my arm. "Edward Anthony Masen, you tell me what's going on." Elizabeth snapped menacingly.

Now, I loved my mother to death, but it was moments like these I wish she wasn't so overprotective.

"I'm pregnant." Bella blurted out tearfully, a new round of sobs erupting. Elizabeth released my arm in shock, her eyes wide.

"I think we should talk." Elizabeth finally said, gesturing for us to follow her into her office. The room had originally been my father, Edward Sr.'s, office, but after he died from pancreatic cancer when I was eight, my mother had turned it into her own. I thought she secretly liked being in the room her husband, my father, had practically lived in. "Bella, I'm going to call your parents and have them come over." Esme explained kindly as she picked up her desk phone. Bella let out a little whimper and closed her eyes, tears seeping out from under her eyelashes.

In a desperate attempt to comfort her, I nuzzled her neck and placed soft kisses up and down her jaw line and shoulder.

Bella stopped crying after awhile, as Elizabeth was talking with her parents on the phone. Finally, she hung up and glanced over at us warily.

"You should sit down, dear." She murmured, pointing to the chaise in the corner. Bella sank into the plush chair and pulled me down next to her, arranging my arms so that they continued to cradle her. Elizabeth studied us, rubbing her chin with her thumb.

"What are you guys doing?" Rosalie peeked her head into the room, frowning. I saw Jasper looming behind her and knew that Emmett and Alice were probably here as well. Rosalie caught sight of Bella; with her tearstained face and swollen, red eyes, and her jaw dropped a little. "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly, a tone of fear very evident in her cracked voice.

"No." I managed.

"Then what is it?" Jasper called from the hallway.

"They should know." Bella whispered. "Come in, guys." She called in a louder voice; sitting up straighter and wiping her eyes.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head firmly. "You parents should know first, Bella."

"Then they can stay and wait with us." I snapped. If Bella wanted them to know, they could know. For god's sake, they had been our best friends for over ten years. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at me but did not protest as Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice filed into the room; all casting concerned looks at Bella and I.

Not long after, the doorbell rang and Elizabeth sent Rosalie to usher Bella's parents, Charlie and Renée into the now crowded study.

They were both looking extremely confused when Elizabeth ushered them into the two chairs next to desk.

"Edward and Bella have something they'd like to share with you." She said quietly, her eyes trained to the pad of legal paper on her desk. Charlie and Renée turned to look at us; expectant and wondering.

"I'm pregnant." Bella whispered, not nearly loud enough for them to hear her.

"Louder." I said in her ear.

"I'm….pregnant." She said in a clear voice, biting her lip. Everyone one was silent, until it all exploded.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?!" Charlie shouted, directing his anger more at me than at his daughter. This was a good thing, though. I didn't want Bella under anymore stress.

"I can't believe this." Rosalie kept muttering; her eyes wide.

Emmett and Jasper were speechless, their jaws practically on the floor.

"How could you be so _irresponsible_?" Renée wailed as Elizabeth wordlessly shoved a box of tissues at her.

Alice, always the unique one, was bouncing off the walls in excitement.

"Stop it!" Bella shouted, covering her ears. "Please, stop." She added quietly, her face solemn. "This is happening, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"You can get an abortion." Renée snapped immediately. I instantly snarled and clasped my hand around Bella's abdomen, where _my_ child, _our_ child, was going to stay.

"I scheduled one for this afternoon." Bella muttered. Renée seemed more satisfied, but Bella spoke again. "But I couldn't do it. I'm having the baby."

"You're insane." Renée spat. "You can't have this baby; you're only 17."

"I'll be 18 in six months, and Edward will be 18 in three." Bella pointed out; her cheeks a bright shade of pink.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked bluntly. Bella glanced at me and bit her lip.

"We don't know." I replied honestly. "But we would like to talk about it."

"You're not talking to her." Charlie said gruffly, yanking Bella off the seat. "We're taking her home, and you're going to stay away from her."

"Charlie, Renée, let's be-" Elizabeth started, getting up from her chair.

"Elizabeth, we're taking our daughter home. Please respect our decision, as her parents, to keep her away from your son." Renée said angrily, walking out the door. I followed behind, fuming. Bella was sobbing again, trying to wriggle free.

I reached for her, but Charlie was suddenly between us.

"You don't touch her again." He snarled, and I wordlessly backed away.

Then she was gone.

-----

**Ugh….so flipping tired.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to be sharing my word of the day with all of you. August 27, 2009: Splendiferous.**

-----

BPOV

They can't do this to me.

After the tense drive home from Edward's last night, my mother had practically dragged me up to my room and started shouting that I needed an abortion and that this baby would ruin my life forever.

How could she say that? I had thought that once, but as soon as I pictured the baby Edward and I had created, I couldn't think that anymore. But I was still unsure about my abilities to be a mother, and how Edward and I could handle school and a baby. That didn't matter now; I was not killing this baby.

I slumped back on my bed and run my pinky finger around my stomach, shivering a little. Our baby was there, safe in my stomach. And that's where it would stay.

The door banged open and Renée stomped in, holding a tray of food.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" She asked shortly, dropping the tray at the foot of my bed.

"I'm not doing it." I said stubbornly, turning my head away from her. Renée sighed and sat down next to me, frowning at my hand; still resting on my stomach.

"You can't be a mother right now, Bella. You will never be able to handle a child on your own, and I'm not going to do it for you."

"I won't be alone." Renée snorted but I continued. "I have Edward."

"Sure, _now_ you have Edward. But what happens when he thinks you and the baby are holding him back? He'll resent the both of you." Although I had no doubt in Edward, Renée's words scared me.

"No he won't." I whispered. "He loves me." Renée closed her eyes and pursed her lips, but didn't say anything else.

"I'll always love you, Bella. But I can't, and won't, accept this." She stood angrily and left the room. I stayed on the bed, breathing shallowly and squeezing my eyes shut.

No, Edward would never resent me for this. He loved me.

But how could I be sure? Extreme pressure was being put on the both of us, and I didn't even trust myself not to crack.

I laid on the bed for hours, staring at the ceiling and thinking. My hand never left me stomach, and I eventually dozed off around midnight.

When I woke back up, it was past two o'clock.

I sat up in bed; listening carefully. Nothing. I tiptoed out of my room and down the stairs, pausing on the landing to ensure my parents hadn't woken. Again, nothing.

Moving quickly, I scurried in the direction of my car, keeping my head down. Suddenly, someone gripped my arm and I nearly screaming in fear, panic, and shock. A hand hurriedly covered my mouth and warm, sweet breath was suddenly in my ear.

"Shh…it's me, Bella. It's Edward."

Edward. I relaxed and turned around, burying my face into his chest. I felt his lips on my forehead and I held back a sob.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly, sensing the tension still in my body. "Bella, I'm sorry….are you alright? What else have Charlie and Renée said?"

"They….they said they wouldn't accept this." I managed, rasping for breath. "And Renée…." I tilted my head up to look Edward in the eye." She said that you would resent me. And that the baby and I will hold you back." Edward inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. I could see the muscles in his jaw working,

"I would never resent you for this." Edward finally whispered. "And you could never hold me back, Bella. I am in love with you, and that's never going to change." He promised, kissing up and down my cheek, kissing away the tears that were slipping across my pale skin.

We stayed still for several minutes, holding each other and not speaking.

"Edward?" I finally asked, my voice tentative.

"Yes, love?" Edward answered, brushing his lips over my earlobe.

"I don't want to keep the baby." I admitted, closing my eyes tightly. Edward force, his arms tightening around me.

"What?" Edward asked quietly, stunned. "You said- I thought you didn't…_couldn't_-"

"No." I said quickly. "I was, uh, thinking about adoption. Um….how do you feel about that?" His grip loosened, but he didn't speak. "I was thinking we could give the baby up for adoption. And…and we could start over."

"This that what you want?" He asked finally in a hushed tone.

"I can't do this, Edward. I am not ready to be a mother, and I would never be able to handle my senior year and a baby. Is a adoption something you can consider? Would you want that?"

"Whatever _you_ want, I want." Edward whispered. "I support you, no matter what." Then he dropped his arms, shrugging out of my embrace. Immediately, I was hurt.

I wrapped my arms around myself, sulking. Then Edward produced the bundle he had held last night from his jacket pocket and held it out to me.

"Here." He muttered. "I picked this up after you told me….the saleswoman said it was very helpful." Curiously, I unwrapped the rectangular package.

My heart caught when the package was fully unwrapped and I smiled up at Edward; tears welling up in my eyes.

"Thank you, Edward. This means a lot." I whispered, flipping through the paperback book.

_What to Expect when You're Expecting._

I was oddly touched, and had to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Hey," Edward said quietly, pulling me back into his arms. "it's alright, baby. It's going to be fine. Everything is going to be perfectly fine."

**-----**

**A/N: A bunch of people were quite curios as to what was in the package….so there it is. I hope you are enjoying the story, please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm going to be sharing my word of the day with all of you. August 29, 2009: juxtapose.**

-----

EPOV

I hesitantly raised my hand to knock on the door of Elizabeth's office, taking a deep breath before finally gathering the courage to knock.

"Come in." Elizabeth's musical voice rang out, and I gently pushed the door open.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, closing the door firmly behind me.

"Of course." She pulled her glasses off and put them next to her laptop, then folded her hands and gazed up at me. "About…?"

"Bella wants to give the baby up for adoption." I blurted out, wasting no time and not tiptoeing around the truth. "And I was wondering if you knew of any adoption agencies she could use." Elizabeth's brow furrowed and she rubbed her chin.

"You know, Bella's doctor can provide her with the pamphlets of agencies." She pointed out, clasping her hands on top of her desk again as I sank into the wing chair in front of her.

"I don't want the agencies everyone else goes to; I want the best." I said firmly, surprised at how mature I felt. "Bella is not going to a agency that will do a half ass job in finding our child a proper home."

"You could keep the baby." Elizabeth murmured, looking up at me through her eyelashes. "There is no rule that says two teenagers can't care for a child. Yes, it will be hard. But you can do it, I have faith in you." I shook my head firmly.

"No. This is what is best for all three of us." I tapped my fingers on the arm of my chair and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"I actually do know of one exceptional agency. I attended a charity lunch for them last month." She started fumbling through the various business cards on her desk and eventually produced the one she was looking for and held it out to me. I reached for it, pulled she pulled it away.

"Listen to me." She said quietly. "I do not want you to call these people until both you and Bella are absolutely positive this is what you want. Giving up her baby immediately after it is born will be a wildly upsetting event for Bella, and I want both of you to consider that." She held the card out again and met my eyes; holding them in a piercing gaze. "Promise me that."

"I promise, mom." I assured her, taking the card and standing up. "Thank you." I murmured, leaning over the desk to peck her cheek. "I'm going over to Bella's right now to talk to her about this-" I held up the business card "whole thing and, uh, make our decisions about it. Renée and Charlie have seemed to calm down a bit." I added hopefully as I walked out the door.

The first thing I noticed when I pulled in front of Bella's house was that both Charlie and Renée's cars were not there. The second was that, though Bella's parents' cars were gone, Alice's was here, parking right in front of mine.

Not bothering to ring the doorbell or knock, I eased the front door open and quietly padded up to Bella's room, mindful to step over the squeaky floorboards. When I reached her doorway, I heard the unmistakable sounds of Bella crying. Alice's honey voice was mixed in with the sound of Bella's sobs; trying to comfort her.

Not able to handle the curiosity any longer, I pushed Bella's door open and knocked; peering inside. Bella was curled up on her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. Alice was perched at her side, rubbing her back soothingly.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, storming into the room; making both Bella and Alice jump.

"Nothing." Bella sniffled, sitting up in bed. She immediately slid over to me and I wrapped my arms around her. Alice sat back a little, giving us space. "Stupid hormones." She whispered, dabbing at her eyes. "I-" She stopped, and funny expression on her face. And then she suddenly shoved me away and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I was right behind her, banging on the door.

"Bella, let me in." I called.

"Go away." She wailed, retching.

"Not likely." I muttered darkly. "Alice, do you have a credit card on you?" She rolled her eyes and dug into her purse; producing a credit card within seconds. I rolled my eyes and swatted her playfully before fumbling with the door for a moment. But I eventually figured it out and eased the door to the bathroom open.

Bella was huddled up on the floor of the bathroom, hugging her knees to her chest and leaning her head back on the bathtub.

"Alice, could you give us a second?" I asked quietly, and Alice immediately left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. "Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I whispered, sinking to the floor next to Bella.

"School." She murmured, burying her face into my shoulder. "We have to go to school tomorrow, Edward, and I don't want anyone to know about _this_." She jabbed at her flat stomach, breaking into a new round of tears. "What are people going to think?" She wailed, clutching my arm.

"Shh." I whispered, stroking her hair. "It's going to be fine. It's only March, and you're only 5 weeks along. When is the baby due?" I felt a pang in my chest when I realized Bella had never told me her exact due date, just the month. **(A/N: At this point in the story, it is March 22, 2010.)**

"November 12." Bella said quietly.

"November 12." I repeated, smiling. Our baby would be born in November. I quickly shook that thought from my head. If we proceeded with the adoption process, this baby would be someone else's child. "Bella, it'll be fine. You can go to school for the rest of the school year, then take online classes in the fall. Please, don't stress yourself out. It's the last thing you need. And then, if we….if we give the baby up, you can return to school after winter break. It will all work out." Bella tilted her head and looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, rimmed in red from her tears.

"Are you sure you're okay with adoption?" She whispered, her eyes searching mine.

"Yes." I answered, not daring to break her gaze. "And think of it this way: we're going to be helping a couple unable to have a child of their own be so, so happy."

"I need to look at adoption agencies. Renée actually volunteered to pick me up some brochures. We had a very productive talk last night."

"Good. But that's unnecessary; I already know what agency we should look at first." I fished the business card out of my pocket and held it between two fingers, showing it to Bella. "If you are absolutely positive that you want to, and _can_, do this, we can call and schedule an appointment." Bella bit her lip and looked from the card to me to her stomach.

"Make the call." She whispered, releasing her lip and sighing heavily. "And please, will you get me some extra strength aspirin from the top shelf of the cabinet?"

"No." I answered immediately. "You shouldn't take aspirin, especially not extra strength."

"Why not? I have a killer headache." Bella snapped, narrowing her eyes at me.

"It can cause problems in your pregnancy." I insisted. "I don't know if that's true early on, but you should ask your doctor first." Bella's eyes widened a little and her mouth dropped.

"How did you know that?" She asked quizzically, resting her hands on her stomach. Without thinking, I placed my hands over hers.

"I don't know…just something I've heard." I answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry, baby." Bella cooed to her stomach, surprising me. "But now, I'm going to be a lot more careful and take good care of you." She whispered, rubbing her hands across her stomach. Mine still rested on hers, and we moved together over the spot where our baby was growing. "Do you want to…try talking to it?" Bella asked, pressing her hands a little tighter over her stomach.

Talk to the baby? The baby that, in a little more than seven months, would no longer be ours?

I blanched, staring down at mine and Bella's hands intertwined over her belly.

"No." I finally muttered, removing my hands from Bella's and standing before reaching to help her up. "Not yet." I amended when I caught glimpse of her hurt expression.

Not yet, or not ever? Would I ever get the chance to speak to our child? There was a good chance I wouldn't. Bella and I wouldn't see the baby grow up. We wouldn't see the first steps or first words or the first day of school. The first lost tooth, the first day of high school. We would miss all of that. We would be missing everything from the first birthday to the first broken heart.

**-----**

**A/N: People have been asking if Edward is really okay with giving the baby up. He is, because he and Bella both believe that their child would be missing out on something when both his/her parents would be in college for his/her early years. They also cannot see themselves as teen parents, and are terrified that a baby would cause resentment between them (will not happen). So yes, they agree on adoption, but they do need to talk about the consequences and all the things they will be missing.**

**Please, please review. **

**I typed a pretty long chapter (for my standards!) when I'm supposed to be on vacay, so my fingers are protesting! oUch! **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Leaving for home in two days….I love Europe, our time here has been amazing. Just note that I still won't be able to update as much as I did throughout the summer, because I'm going back to work.**

**-----**

BPOV, 5 Weeks Along:

We sat on my porch, sitting with Edward's cell phone resting on the wooden floor next to us.

"If we're going to do this, we need to talk about what's going to happen." Edward said in a low voice, fingering the business card.

"Okay." I murmured, resting my chin in my hands, with my elbows propped up on my knees. Edward took a deep breath and set the card down on top of his phone.

"You do realize that you are going to have this baby, then give him or her to someone else." He whispered, and I nodded. "The baby isn't going to be your child; it's going to have a loving mother and father, and that is not going to be us. We will not be the parents." His voice was stony but I knew he wasn't trying to be harsh. He just wanted to make sure I could handle this. "We don't get to name it, or pick out a school district, or watch our child grow up. Because in all reality," he inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. "this child is _not_ going to be ours."

"I know. But we….we could always have kids later, right?" I asked hesitantly, unsure. Would Edward want children later on? Would he want children with me?

"Right." He replied easily, making my heart soar. "I know you already love this child" his hands skimmed across my stomach "and so do I. But we are doing the right thing. It wouldn't be fair to any of us if we kept this baby and things didn't work out, and if we couldn't be good parents thanks to school, work, and-"

"Edward, are you convincing me, or yourself?" I whispered, and his face fell.

"Both." He admitted, running his hands through his hair. "But I know this is for the best, so I am willing to do it. Either way, I love you."

"I love you too." I said softly, and he leaned over to kiss me tenderly, his hands working through my hair.

"So….I'm going to call." Edward sighed. "And we'll schedule a meeting with the director. I think we should wait until you're a little further along though. Maybe after your doctor's appointment? That's in two weeks, right?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. And are you going to come with me? To the appointment, I mean."

"Ok. Sure." Edward nodded. "I'll come to all of them, if that's okay with you."

"That's more than okay with me." I admitted. "I would love for you to be there with me." Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head into his chest.

"Then I'll definitely be there." We fell silent, basking in each other's comfortable embrace. Finally, I spoke.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow." I whispered, staring up at the sky.

"I know. But nobody knows, and nobody has to."

"Promise?" I asked, tilting my head so that I could kiss the delicious, warm underside of his chin.

"Would I lie to you? Bella, it's all going to be fine." Edward whispered. "We have each other." He reminded me, and I knew it was true.

-----

"See? Everything is going good." Edward whispered in my ear, surveying the lunch room. We were sitting at our normal table, like it was a normal day. And everyone around us was acting completely normal.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie hadn't brought the subject up since they asked me how I felt this morning as we walked in. But since then, nothing. And for that, I was thankful.

I wanted everything to continue as usual, and I was thankful that our friends were letting the whole situation slip under their radars. For now.

"I know. But this is a small town, Edward. I was worried." I said quietly. "And I really don't feel good, so please, will you let go of me?" Edward immediately dropped his protective grip around my waist, and lightly rested his hands on my thigh. "That's better." I whispered, and Edward chuckled before gently squeezing my thigh and jumping into a conversation with Emmett and Jasper about a camping trip they wanted to go on the weekend after next.

"So, Bella." Alice interrupted my peaceful thoughts. "Do you want to go shopping with Rosalie and I when the boys are roughing it in the wilderness?"

"What's the date?" I asked thoughtfully, spearing a cherry tomato on my fork.

"Ummm….April 3."

"No, I can't. I have a…you know." I lowered my voice and looked around quickly. "Ultrasound appointment. And Edward's not going camping, he going to come with me."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper fell silent, and Edward cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, standing up and starting towards the hallway before I could even respond. I followed him into the hallway and he faced me, running one of his hands through his hair. "Look, Bella. I know I promised to go to your appointment, and I will, but could you please not talk to me like that in front of our friends?"

"What?!" I asked, slapping my hand to my chest.

"Please, don't take this the wrong way, but you've been kind of short with me lately."

"Oh? I've been short with you? Well excuse me, I'm a little exhausted from puking all morning and suffering through the hell that is the early stages of pregnancy. I feel like total shit, Edward, because _you_ got me pregnant!"

A heard a loud gasp behind me and I whirled around to see Lauren Mallory, the school gossip, moving as fast as she could towards the lunch room. I could practically see our delicate secret bursting from her lips, and my heart sank like a stone.

-----

**A/N: Uh oh! **

**Please review! I have to go pack…..well, start thinking about packing.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone messaged me and asked why Bella was acting so snippy. Dude….she's pregnant, emotional, hormonal, ticked off, and scared. That would explain the snippiness.**

**-----**

EPOV, 5 Weeks Along:

Bella and I stood frozen in the hallway as Lauren Mallory went off to spread our secret to the entire school.

"Shit." I groaned, smacking my hand against a nearby locker.

"I'm going to be sick." Bella gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth and running off towards the bathroom. I attempted to follow her to try and comfort her, but she slammed the door shut, and I remembered that Bella would be using the girls bathroom. And I was definitely not a girl.

I waited for Bella to finish, running my hands through my hair and gritting my teeth.

She emerged looking tired and drawn, her cheeks pale and a light sheen of sweat covered her forehead. When she reached me, she collapsed into my arms in fit of tears.

"I hate her." Bella wailed, and I gently wiped the sweat off her forehead with the palm of my hand.

"I know, so do I. But we can't do anything about it now, we have to face it." I whispered, and Bella exhaled heavily before resting her forehead against my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and took her hand in mine. "Let's get this over with." I sighed, lifting her palm and kissing each of her knuckles.

We pushed through the swinging cafeteria doors and the entire population turned around in their chairs to stare at us. Bella let out a low squeak and kept her eyes on the ground as I led us to our table, which was, thankfully, towards the front of the cafeteria.

Whispers followed us, and Bella's cheeks were blushing brighter and brighter red.

"Calm down, Bella. It's alright." I murmured as we reached our table and I pulled Bella's chair out for her.

"Alright for _you_." She retorted. "You got me pregnant. I'm the one that has to go through this hell."

"I'm here for you." I reminded her quietly. Bella didn't respond, just took a bite of her sandwich. Our friends were quietly observing us, their faces stony.

"How are you?" Alice finally asked, fiddling with her juice bottle.

"I'm fine." Bella snapped, and Alice recoiled. Bella's face immediately softened and she took Alice's hand. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm just freaking out."

"It's okay." Alice perked up and continued eating her lunch, joking and laughing with Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett, however looked scared shitless.

"Are _you_ alright?" I asked him teasingly, elbowing him in the ribs. He paled and nodded, swallowing the last of his lunch and bolting out of his seat and into the lunch room. Confused, I turned to Rosalie.

"What's up his ass?" I asked incredulously. Rosalie rolled her eyes and starting ripping her napkin into tiny pieces.

"Ever since you guys told us….he's been a little freaked out." She raised her eyebrows.

"Freaked out….?" Rosalie looked around and motioned for me to lean closer. I did, and Rosalie cleared her throat.

"He's afraid that he's going to get me pregnant. Like…he won't touch me. At all." Rosalie admitted, lacing her fingers together and leaning back in her seat. "It's actually frustrating as hell."

"Man. That's…pretty pathetic. Even for Emmett." Rosalie slapped my arm angrily.

"It's a legitimate reason, Edward! Look at what has happened to you and Bella." Bella's head snapped up, but she didn't speak, so Rosalie continued. "Yes, Emmett and I love each other. But we are nowhere near in love as you and Bella are. Emmett is scared that if _I_ get pregnant, it will ruin us. You and Bella are strong, and I know that nothing can tear you apart. Emmett and I aren't like that." She finished and we were all gaping at her.

"Rosalie…" Bella started, her mouth wide open. "You think this isn't hard on us? This _is_ hurting us, but we are working on things. Love is not effortless; you have to fight for it." She then fell silent and resumed on her lunch. Alice broke the tension by blabbing on and on the shopping trip she and Rosalie were going to embark on. I didn't pay attention until I heard Bella's name mentioned.

"….and Bella, you can't avoid shopping forever. You're going to need plenty of new clothes for these next couple of months."

"I'm not going to buy those pants with the elastic waists." Bella grumbled.

"Well, you're going to have to find something that works, because I won't have you going around looking unfashionable." Alice laughed, and Bella tensed beside me. I placed my hand on her knee and squeezed it lightly.

"Love, you can fight her on this later. But for now, she's not going to give up. I promise not to let her push you."

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling a little.

I would do anything for her to smile; she looked so beautiful.

BPOV

"What a whore."

"She's already getting fat."

"She thinks she's so special for getting Edward- and then he gets her pregnant."

I tried to ignore the whispers all around me, but it was nearly impossible. I was in my last class of the day- Spanish- and it was the only class I didn't have with Edward. So in the last ten minutes of class we were given to talk, I sat alone in my desk, praying that no one would talk to me.

"Bella." I gritted my teeth and swiveled around in my chair to come face to face with the ever-smug Jessica Stanley.

"Yes, Jessica?" I asked calmly, clenching my fists under my desk. Jessica tilted her side to the side, her over-line eyes examining my appearance.

"Hmm. I didn't ever take you for the kind of girl who would get knocked up. You were always such a goody two shoes prude." I flushed but kept eye contact with her, refusing to be a coward.

"And you were always such a lying whore." I snapped. "I'm actually surprised _you_ haven't got knocked up yet. But I guess I would rather be pregnant than have an STI." **(A/N: They actually aren't called Sexually Transmitted Diseases anymore. They are now referred to as Sexually Transmitted Infections now.) **Jessica's jaw dropped and she blushed an even brighter shade of red than I had.

"You're such a bitch." She snapped, then turned away from me, still blushing. I would have to tell Edward all about this. He would be proud.

----

**People keep wishing that Edward and Bella keep the baby. Now, I'm definitely not discriminating against teenage parents, but I am pretty sure they will give the baby up. It's not definite though, I will have to see how the story progresses. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've made my decision on whether or not Edward and Bella will keep the baby. However, there will be a twist to it and I'm keeping you in suspense for a couple more chapters. Sorry. **

**-----**

BPOV, 7 Weeks Along:

"Why is he coming?" Renée snapped, casting a dirty look at Edward. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, but didn't say anything.

"It's his baby too." I reminded her shortly, slinging my purse over my shoulder and heading towards the door. I heard Renée grumble, but chose to ignore her. In these past two weeks, tensions had been growing high. Renée was furious that we had 'been stupid enough to fight about the baby in a public place' and therefore had been giving Edward and I both a cold shoulder.

Before all this happen, Edward would have played just as dirty as Renée, but he claimed he didn't want to cause me anymore stress than necessary. So I kept my mouth shut as well. Most of the time, anyway.

We didn't speak much in the car. Edward had insisted I sit in the backseat, leaving him driving and Renée sitting in the passenger seat. He said something about not wanting me to be injured in case of a crash, but who was he kidding? He was the best driver I knew.

"This is the place." Renée broke the silence, and Edward pulled into the parking lot of a nondescript white building.

"Come on, babe." I hadn't noticed that Edward had opened my car door and was currently holding his hand out to me.

"Oh. Sorry." I blushed, unbuckling and accepting Edward's hand.

We walked inside hand in hand, with Renée trailing behind us.

"Masen." I informed the receptionist, and I heard Renée sniff behind us.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The receptionist said in a friendly voice, but I saw the way she took in my obvious youth.

Edward led me to the waiting room and we both sat down on the plush couch. Renée sat stiffly on my other side, her lips tightly pursed.

"Why exactly did you schedule an appointment under the name _Masen_?" She asked in hushed whispered.

"Don't fight me on this." I snapped back, and I could see Edward holding in a laugh. "Just let it be." Renée scoffed but picked up a magazine and didn't pursue the subject further.

"Masen? The doctor is ready for you." The receptionist called, pointing to the door at the far end of the room.

"Thank you." Edward, Renée, and I said in unison, and we walked into the small room. The doctor was a cheerful, middle-aged woman with inky black hair and tan skin.

"Hi. You must be Isabella, I'm Dr. Sue Clearwater." She extended her hand and I shook it.

"Hi, Dr. Clearwater. And please, call me Bella." Renée cleared her throat and I blushed. "Oh! And this is my mother, Renée Swan. And this" I took Edward's hand "is Edward Masen."

"It's nice to meet you both." Dr. Clearwater said brightly, shaking both their hands. "Now Bella, I'm going to do your exam first, then an ultrasound. And I'll get you some pictures, but I highly doubt will be able to see much."

"Alright." I agreed.

"I'm going to need you to change into this" she handed me a thin cloth gown "and sit up on the table."

"Oh…um okay." I cast a bashful glance around the room and Dr. Clearwater laughed quietly.

"You can go in the bathroom, dear." She said kindly, picking up on my obvious discomfort.

"Thank you." I blushed and hurried into the bathroom, stripping out of my jeans and tee shirt and covering up with the gown. When I got back to the exam room, Dr. Clearwater was looking uncomfortably at the floor and both Renée and Edward looked furious.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly, looking from Edward's drawn face to my mothers.

"Later." Edward said shortly.

"Tell me!" I insisted, but Edward shot me a sharp look I had never seen before.

"Later, Bella." He said again. His voice was hard but his eyes had softened a little bit.

"Okay." I muttered, hoping up on the table as Dr. Clearwater instructed. Renée glared at Edward, her lip curled into a snarl.

"You- stay by her head." She said darkly, and Edward obliged, taking my hand and sitting at my side.

EPOV

Renée was really pissing me off. She was trying to push me out of the picture, and she was getting angrier and angrier in the fact that she couldn't. Bella and I….we were in this for good. We were only 17 years old and I already knew she was my soul mate.

"We're ready for the ultrasound now." Dr. Clearwater's cheerful voice interrupted my thoughts, and I smiled at Bella, squeezing her hand. "Bella, you can get dressed again."

"Alright." Bella said, sliding off the table and into the bathroom again. I smiled after her and Renée rolled her eyes. I should have retorted, but I controlled myself. I shouldn't be fighting with her, it would upset Bella even further.

She returned and Dr. Clearwater led us to a different, simple room holding a low table and ultra sound machine.

"Bella, I'm going to have you lie back, and pull your shirt up to right here." Dr. Clearwater motioned to right below Bella's chest and reached something on the tray next to her. Bella rolled up her shirt, and I reached for her hand, sitting right next to her head. Renée loomed behind me, staring at the black screen. "This is going to be a little uncomfortable, but it's just gel. You'll be able to wash it off later." Bella nodded and rested her head back on the table, gripping my hand tighter.

She winced when Dr. Clearwater spread the gel on her stomach, and I chuckled.

"Cold?" I whispered in her ear, and she swatted my arm.

"Watch it, Masen." She teased, then we both somberly turned our attention to the screen. A light, extremely faint thudding noise suddenly met my ears, and I grinned.

"Can you hear that?" Dr. Clearwater smiled "_That _is your baby's heartbeat."

"Wow." Bella and I whispered at the same time, transfixed. Dr. Clearwater moved the wand around Bella's stomach and pointed to the blurry image on the screen.

"There, you can see the fetal pole." She shifted the wand again. "And the yolk sac…and there's the gestational sac." Bella and I were both silent, transfixed on the screen still.

"Do you want pictures?" Dr. Clearwater asked. "I know you can't see the baby, but some people prefer to have the pictures as soon as possible."

"I know my mom would love to see the pictures." I murmured, and Bella nodded.

"And Alice." She laughed, and Renée spoke up.

"Um, Bella? I…I actually would like a picture. I mean, if that's okay." She blushed, and I saw Bella's eyes tear up a little.

"Yeah. That would be fine." Bella said quietly, and Renée resumed her silence.

"Then I will print you out….four copies?" Dr. Clearwater's finger hovered above the 'print' button, and Bella and I both nodded. Dr. Clearwater placed the pictures in an envelope and handed them to Bella, who gently wedged them in her purse. "Alright, Bella. The baby is perfectly healthy, as are you. You're both doing just fine."

"Thank you, Dr. Clearwater." Bella said happily, using the paper towel I handed her to wipe the gel off her stomach.

Her phone went off, and she groaned when she caught sight of the illuminated LCD screen. "Alice." She groaned, lifted the phone to her ear. She answered, then fell silent, her eyes going wide.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked urgently, and Bella shook her head in disbelief.

"Jasper….he's…he's going to-"

**-----**

**Ooh. Cliffy. I will update tomorrow, afternoon time for you in the States. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm leaving tonight for home….late, late tonight. I might even be able to update from the airport, but IDK. **

**-----**

BPOV, 8 Weeks Along:

I had never liked Health class, and today was no different. I didn't feel good, and here I was lying on the floor so that my 3 partners could trace my body outline.

Since I was the shortest person in my group, my partners, Mike, Edward, and Angela, had nominated me to be the corpse.

Edward, of course, had protested, but I didn't want any more trouble. The faster we got this over with, the faster I could take some tums.

"Bella, you're going to need to spread your legs a little wider." Mrs. Phillips said absentmindedly as she observed our groups work. "Or else your group won't be able to finish the diagram."

"I'm sure Bella has_ no _problems with that." Mike hissed to Angela under his breath. That one really hit home, and I instantly felt all the blood in my body rush directly to my face and I inhaled sharply. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. And everything else happened so fast.

I saw Edward's head snap up and I saw him round on Mike. And then, Mike was suddenly on the ground; clutching at his nose, which was gushing blood. And Edward was standing above him, shaking his fist and looking positively livid. The combination of the blood streaming from Mike's nose and the morning sickness I had been feeling all day was making me feel faint.

I heard Mike utter something else under his breath, and Edward lunged for him again, his fistconnecting with Mike's face numerous times.

"Edward Masen!" Mrs. Phillips shouted, waving her arms around. Edward kept punching Mike, until I screamed.

"Edward, stop it!" I begged, standing up and grabbing his arm just before it met Mike's face again.

"Edward, get to the office." The principal had come in the room behind us, his face contorted in anger. Edward followed without protest, wiping the blood from his hands on the hem of his shirt.

We all watched him go, and once he was gone, everyone's attention turned me. The nauseous feeling from earlier was suddenly creeping up again, and I knew I was about to lose my lunch in front of my entire health class.

"Mrs. Phillips, I don't feel well." I blurted as I ran out of the room, my hand clasped tightly over my mouth.

I bolted into the bathroom, the contents of my stomach resurfacing just as I reached the toilet. Thankfully, the bathroom had been empty and no one was around to hear me get violently sick. Tears streamed down my face as I washed my mouth out in the sink, and I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't do this. I couldn't handle the judgmental stares, the rude comments, and the untrue insinuations. I was not a slut or a whore. I had only had sex with one person, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The person I loved. And we had only done it one time, but that was all it took.

All it took for me to be labeled a slut. All it took for my relationship with Edward to be put under pressure. All it took for people to make false assumptions about who I was as a person. And about who Edward was.

I don't know how long I cried, but it took awhile for me to gain my composure back. Once I did, I squared my shoulders and walked out into the hallway. Just as I rounded the first corner, Edward's mother came out of nowhere, her face angrier than I had ever seen it.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked, pulling me towards the office with her.

"I, uh…Edward kind of snapped in Health class when Mike Newton said something _totally untrue_ about me…and then the principal took him into the office." I stammered, blushing at the memory about what Mike had said.

"He has a temper on him." Elizabeth said darkly, yanking the door to the office open. "You should come in, dear. Tell the principal what happened."

"Oh. Um, okay." I agreed, following her into the office.

I had always admired Elizabeth Masen. She was beautiful, charming, sweet, intelligent, and an amazing mother. I had seen before just how frazzled she could become, but she was truly holding herself together now, although I knew she must have been enraged.

"What's going on?" She asked, storming into the principals' office without knocking.

"Ms. Masen, as we told you on the phone, Edward beat up a fellow student in Health class this afternoon." The principal said evenly, looking pointedly at Edward, who was sitting sullenly in the plastic chair next to the principal's desk. Blood stained his knuckles and the bottom of his shirt. But he looked oddly satisfied with himself. "Miss Swan, could you tell us what happened?" He suddenly asked, and I blanched.

"Um….the teacher told me something, and then Mike twisted it around to make it sound really terrible. Edward was just….defending me." I said vaguely, twisting my hands.

"What exactly did Mr. Newton say?" The principal pressed, looking at me with his hands folded over his desk.

"I don't want to say." I whispered, mortified.

"He called her a slut." Edward said angrily. "Well, he insinuated that she was a slut. Which she is not."

"Edward." Elizabeth murmured, resting her manicured hand on his shoulder. Her diamond wedding band and engagement sparkled in the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

"And is that it?" The principal asked with a pinched expression on his face. The question was directed towards me.

"No. He said something else…but I couldn't hear it." I admitted, causing Edward to stiffen up.

"He said it was too bad I didn't have a father to teach me how to use condoms." He spat, and Elizabeth's face went pale. Any mention of Edward's father did this to her, and I knew after all these years, she had still not completely gotten over her husband's tragic death.

"Miss Swan, you can go back to class." The principal said shortly, and I left the room without hesitation.

-----

**A/N: Ooh. Burn. The meeting with the adoption agency will be up next chapter.**

**In the time I have been in Europe, I have gone to one huge duffel bag filled with my stuff to the one huge duffel bag, a stuffed backpack, and two carry-on bags also filled with stuff.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**Oh… and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Catching the redeye to Chicago…I will not look good in the morning. **

**-----**

BPOV, 8 Weeks Along:

"Do I look alright?" I smoothed down my simple green dress and held out my arms. Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"You look beautiful, baby. You always do." He murmured, and I blushed. Edward merely laughed again and kissed my forehead. "Are you ready to go?"

We had an appointment to meet with the adoption agency today. I was nervous, but knew this agency was the best in the area and would find a couple to give my baby the life I simply could not provide right now.

"Yeah. Oh and mom can't come, so she asked Elizabeth to come with us." I sighed, slipping into a pair of sandals and reaching for my gray book bag.

"I've got it." Edward said quickly, picking up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. I sighed but didn't have the energy to protest. Elizabeth was waiting for us in her Mercedes, tapping her manicured nails on the steering wheel. I reached for the passenger seat door and Edward shot me a look. "Backseat." He insisted, holding the door open for me. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest; holding his gaze for as long as I could. But then he raised his eyebrows at me and I gave up. He was always going to be overprotective; it was a part of who he was.

"So, are you positively sure about this?" Elizabeth asked as we buckled in and she put the car in drive.

"Yes." Edward and I answered at the same time. I was surprised. Although I knew I wanted adoption, Edward had seemed reluctant. I hadn't wanted to push him, but he had seemed to reach the same conclusion I had drawn. We may have a little trouble with giving up our child, but it was for the best. We, as young and naïve teenagers, could not provide everything a child would need.

"You're being very brave." Elizabeth murmured, not taking her eyes off the road. "I know this could not have been an easy decision."

"But we've made our choice." I said quietly. "It's what's best."

"Yes, I suppose it is." She agreed, and then we slipped into silence. The agency was only a half hour away, but no one spoke for the rest of the car ride. Edward occasionally glanced into the backseat at me; then when we made eye contact, he would smile and face the front again. "This is it, kids." Elizabeth said, pulling into the long driveway of what looked like a huge brick mansion. It was swathed in ivy and looked very….proper.

Edward helped me out of the car as usual, as my eyes swept over the expansive building. I couldn't imagine what could fill this mansion. Surely an adoption agency wouldn't take up such a huge place. The three of us walked through the huge double doors, and my heart took up a rapid pace.

This was it.

-----

"Bella? Can I come in?" Jasper hovered in the doorway to my room, his arms crossed awkwardly over his chest.

"Sure, Jasper." I patted a spot next to me on my bed. "I've always got time for my big brother."

"Thanks." Jasper slid next to be and stared at me for a moment. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much since you told us. I….should have helped you out more….talked to you."

"I'm fine, Jasper." I smiled and squeezed my brother's hand. Although he was only eleven months older than me, he always treated me like I was still nine years old.

"I see that. But look, Bella, I want to be there and support you and Edward, and the baby. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you." His words were touching, and I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes.

"Jasper, we're giving the baby up for adoption." I whispered, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"What?! Why?" Jasper exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. "Is Edward making you do this?"

"No, Jasper! No! It was _my_ idea. Edward and I are not going to be able to handle a baby. We'll be heading off to college, getting jobs….we will _not_ be able to give this child a normal life! We can't give the baby the life he or she _deserves_."

"I could help you guys out! And Alice, and mom, and Elizabeth, and Rosalie! We can help you!" Jasper exclaimed, obviously frustrated with me.

"I don't want to have to rely on my friends to handle my child!"

"Oh, so it's better for you to toss your kid in the laps of some couple you hardly know?" He snarled, and I recoiled. I had never known Jasper to be so blunt or hurtful.

"Don't you dare judge me, Jasper!" I spat. "I've had enough of it from our parents, the kids at school….even the damn receptionist at my doctor's office. I don' need it from you know! You…you're my big brother!" At those last words, I collapsed into a fit of tears for the third time that day.

"Bella…I'm sorry, it just came out! I really didn't mean to upset you! I just….can't believe you and Edward would give up your baby. You're both so…sappy." He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry too. But we're giving the baby up. Edward and Elizabeth and I met the people from the adoption agency earlier today, and we start interviewing couples in a few weeks. And once we pick one…they become the parents. Not Edward and I."

"Oh. So…you'll just hand the kid over? Like that?" I should have been offended by Jasper's question, but I knew he was just honestly curious.

"We're thinking about an open adoption." I finally said, wiping dry tears off my cheeks. "Meaning we'd get pictures and letters and stuff about the baby. We'd know his or her name, what he or she looks like, and other details like that."

"That sounds a lot better than what I was imagining." Jasper laughed. "I imagined you having the kid, then dumping it into the arms of someone else, and then never looking back."

"I could never do that." I said in a soft voice. "And neither could Edward."

"Yeah. I see that."

**-----**

**A little Jasper-Bella time, considering they haven't had a major conversation since the news.**

**I'm sitting in the airport, about to board the plane! (An hour to go!) Here we come, USA! We've missed you!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoooome! Oh Chicago, I have missed you! I also enjoyed coming home to my apartment to find it completely cleaned. Thanks, man-child brigade. You guys can actually be sweet sometimes.**

**I'm really surprised that not many people asked what Jasper was doing! But if you were wondering, you're going to find out in this chapter.**

**-----**

BPOV, 8 Weeks Along:

Jasper and I laid back on the bed, lazily staring up at the ceiling and tossing a bouncy ball back and forth.

"You know, what you're planning is really hurting Alice." I sighed.

"Huh, I guess _that's _why she has barely spoken to me all week." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Why aren't you even attempting to talk to her about it? Dammit, Jasper, she loves you, and you're joining the army without even talking to her about it! Her feelings are really hurt. You know how Alice likes to be a part of everything, especially if it's about you."

"I know. But it's what I want, Bells. I've wanted to join the army for years, and Alice knew that. I'm not giving up my dreams, and Alice knows that I'm going to come back to her." Jasper exhaled, throwing the bouncy ball at the ceiling and catching it again.

"She's scared, Jazz. That's all." I pointed out.

_Hell, __**I'm **__scared. I can't lose my big brother._

"It's going to be fine, Bella. And don't worry, I'm going to talk to Alice as soon as she'll listen to me." He promised, standing up and cracking his back. "It's late, little sister. I need some sleep."

"Night." I sighed, curling up around my pillow.

-----

EPOV, 12 Weeks Along:

"It was amazing, Alice." Bella gushed, holding out the ultrasound picture. "We could see its little hand, and all of its tiny little fingers!" Alice giggled and examined the black and white picture eagerly.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to a big blob towards the top of the picture.

"Um, that's the….uh…Edward? What's that again?" Bella blushed; pushing the picture over to me.

"That's the head, love. And this" I flipped the picture around "is the baby's foot, see? You can see its toes." I pointed to the tiny outline of a little foot with five perfect toes visible.

"Wow." Alice breathed, moving her hand to Bella's stomach. "What else could they tell you?"

"We could hear the heartbeat clearly, and the baby is already 5 cm." Bella said happily, placing her hands over Alice's on her own stomach.

"It must have been so exciting!" Alice exclaimed, picking up the ultrasound picture. "Is this copy for me?"

"Yeah, we thought you'd like one other than the seven week one. You can see so much more at twelve weeks." I nodded, and Alice tucked the small picture in her purse.

"So…." Alice played with the straps of her purse. "Are you going to start meeting potential parents soon?"

"Next week." Bella said casually, though I knew she was excited to talk to the couple that would be the parents for the baby. "We were supposed to wait until the second semester to meet with people, and I'll be at thirteen weeks on May 28th."

"That's great. I know you're going to find someone amazing; I can just feel it." Alice said, laying her hand Bella's shoulder. I took this opportunity to kiss Bella's slightly visible baby bump. She blushed and ran her fingers through my hair when my lips came in contact with the material covering her stomach. "So I'm guessing you guys are okay now, right? I mean, after the whole Mike thing….and then Jasper dumped that stupid army news on us….."

"We're fine." Bella said serenely, resting her head on my arm. I knew that meant she was exhausted.

But what she said was true. The last few weeks had been pretty rocky. But then Bella and I decided that we should _talk_ about our problems and try and sort them out instead of fighting about it. So we had been talking a lot more, ultimately bringing us closer together.

Although she was only 17 years old, pregnancy suited Bella. Once she got past the intense morning sickness phase (which tended to last all day, not just the morning), she stated feeling better and had this _amazing_ glow around her. Her boobs had even got bigger, which was a nice plus for me. Even though the sex-train was kind of off limits to Bella, I still appreciated it. The fatigue she had been feeling these past weeks was starting to lift, and the doctor assured her that the feeling would lift for the next couple of weeks.

"Edward? Can you drive me home?" Bella asked softly. "I'm really too tired to drive."

"Of course." I said quickly, standing and holding my hand out to her.

"You know what? I'll take you." Alice suggested. "I need to have a talk with your brother, anyway." She muttered under her breath.

"Thanks, Alice." Bella sighed, rubbing her stomach gently before giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear before planting a quick kiss on her belly.

"Bye." She waved and followed Alice out of the house. I stood in the doorway of the house and watched her and Alice drive down the driveway and out of sight.

I had still not found the courage to 'talk' to the baby. I couldn't bring myself to become any closer than I already had, because I knew that a few months, the baby would no longer be ours and I _couldn't_ be any closer to it.

But I could have Bella for the rest of my life. And for now, that would be more than enough.

-----

**Bella and Edward will start meeting potential parents next chapter.**

**Man, I am so happy to be home! My bed! My pillows! My living room! My kitchen! I've missed all of it!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jensen and I decided to chill out in Milliniuem Park today. It was very relaxing at homey. I never thought I could miss downtown Chicago so much! **

**-----**

BPOV, 16 Weeks Along:

"There has to be _some_ suitable couple." I groaned, leaning forwards and resting my head on my knees. Edward comfortingly rubbed my back.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. We're going to find someone." He assured me, his voice low.

We had already met with three potential couples in the past three weeks. Each interview left me more discouraged than the last.

The first couple, James and Victoria, seemed nice at first. But then they had gotten kind of aggressive, and Edward and I immediately discarded their application.

The second couple was Peter and Charlotte. They too, were very nice. But they were in their mid-50's, and I didn't want a 65 year old raising a teenager. So I had denied their application.

The third person was actually a single woman, Tanya. I had thought she seemed perfectly acceptable, in her mid-30's with a good salary and a nice house big enough for a child. But Edward had vetoed her application, saying he thought her hours were too much and didn't want the baby raised through a nanny.

This fourth couple actually seemed normal. Their names were Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and they lived in a mansion a few miles away from Forks. Carlisle was a successful 30 year old doctor and Esme was a 26 year old housewife.

The door to the room we had been waiting in creaked open and Edward clenched my hand and set the Cullen's application down on the end table next to the sofa we were sitting on. A beautiful, caramel haired woman and a very handsome blonde man came in, followed by the director of the adoption agency.

"Isabella, Edward, this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen." He said formally, gesturing to the couple. "I'll leave the four of you to talk." With that, he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"It's nice to meet you." Esme said excitedly, shaking both our hands. Her husband followed, smiling kindly at us.

"It's nice to meet you as well." I said as Edward and I sat back down on the couch. Carlisle and Esme sat gingerly on the couch across from us.

"Isabella, Edward, thank you so much for meeting with us. It really means a lot." Esme gushed, leaning forward in her seat. "Did you know that your baby's vocal cords are forming? And the baby already has hair? And its own sit of fingerprints? And- it can hear your voice and heartbeat."

"Esme, dear." Carlisle said softly, and Esme smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry." She blushed. "I'm just so excited about this whole process. We" she rested her hand on Carlisle's knee "can't wait to become parents."

"It's fine." I laughed, and Edward tightened the grip he had around my waist. "So, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"No, go right ahead." Carlisle said easily, smiling serenely.

"Why did you choose adoption?" Edward asked suddenly, raising his eyebrows. Esme looked a little taken aback by the abruptness in Edward's tone, but she answered nonetheless.

"We can't have kids. So we tried surrogacy, but after two tries, the eggs never took. So then we decided to look into adoption. And here we are."

"Would you be willing to have an open adoption?" I asked, praying that the answer was yes. I really had a good feeling about the Cullen's, and I hoped they could compromise with us.

"Yes. As much as you would like. We would be willing to send pictures once a month in the first year and then annual photos; and letters every three months, if that sounds alright with you." Carlisle played with his silver wedding band absentmindedly, the smile still on his face.

"That sounds perfect, right?" I squeezed Edward's lower thigh and he nodded, a small smile spread across his face. I knew that smile. It meant he thought the Cullen's were a good choice. "This seems a little fast, but we really think you are amazing candidates for the baby's" my hand automatically moved to my stomach "parents. So if you give us a little while to think about things, we'll get back to you." The Cullen's stood up and we shook hands, saying our goodbyes and promising to get into touch with them in the next couple of days.

Edward and I were silent for a little bit, our hands still intertwined.

"I like them." Edward finally said, raising his eyebrows,

"So do I." I nodded, and Edward sighed, running his free hand through his disheveled hair. "We should sit down with Elizabeth and my mom and talk about this before we call them back."

"Yes. We should." He said simply, getting up. I followed him, and he came to a complete stop in the doorway, causing me to bump into him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, peering around his shoulder into the empty hallway,

"I love you, Bella." He murmured, kissing my forehead. "I just realized that I've been with you all day and haven't said that."

"Oh. I love you too." We walked into the hallway, hand in hand. "So, did you hear all the things Esme was saying about the baby? Like, it can hear and stuff?"

"Yeah. I heard."

"Do…do you want to try talking to it now?" I asked timidly, drawing shapes onto my slight baby bump with my fingernail.

"No." Edward said shortly, staring straight ahead. His lips were drawn and his expression was sharp.

-----

**A/N: We all know why Edward won't talk to the baby, but Bella doesn't.**

**Home. Home. Home.**

**I have missed you. I'm planning on ordering takeout from my favorite places and saying hi to all my favorite delivery people.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to work. No fun at all. I miss summer….I miss Europe….I miss the man-child brigade. They haven't surfaced since yesterday morning for coffee and bagels.**

**-----**

3rd Person POV

"Do you think Bella will be okay with learning the sex? I would really like to decorate the nursery based on a blue or pink color scheme." Esme said excitedly, flipping through a baby furniture catalog. "And oh my, that baby is going to be so beautiful. Did you see them? Both Edward and Bella are stunning, and I can just see a little baby with his bright green eyes and her long dark curls…" Carlisle sighed heavily and sat down next to his wife of six years, resting his hand on her knee.

"Esme, they haven't even picked us yet. Please don't get ahead of yourself; you could be just setting yourself up for disappointment." He reminded her gently.

"I can feel it, Carlisle. They're going to pick us. After three years of this, I have to believe it will work out for us." Esme said earnestly. Neither spoke for a moment and Esme timidly held the catalog out to her husband. "Do you like this?" She asked softly. Carlisle looked at it and smiled, kissing his wife's jaw.

"It's perfect."

BPOV, 16 Weeks Along

"I look so fat." I groaned, picking up my shirt and looking in the mirror. Sure enough, the small baby bump I had been sporting for the past several weeks seemed bigger than ever.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Rosalie said from my bed, looking up from her fashion magazine. "And look at it this way- after our last final on Monday, we're home free. No school, no annoying classmates…"

I was looking forward to summer. Because of a series of severe winter storms, school had been canceled for almost four weeks back in January and February. So we had to make up for that time in June. And it was sweltering hot, especially in our un-air conditioned school.

"I look like a cow. Edward's birthday is in a week, and he won't even want to _look_ at me."

"Stop being ridiculous, Bells." Jasper rolled his eyes. "I've seen how Edward looks at you- it's actually sickening, considering you're my little sister." Alice rolled her eyes and stood up to look through my closet.

"The problem is that you don't have any proper maternity clothes, Bella. You're almost half way through your pregnancy and you have three pairs of maternity jeans, and that's all. You just wear Jasper and Edward's tee shirts."

"I don't want maternity clothes." I grumbled, yanking my shirt back down and turning away from the mirror.

"Well, you need them." Alice said bluntly. "Rosalie and I will take you next weekend, and I promise to go easy on you, as long as you let me buy you whatever I damn well please." Not in the mood to deal with Alice, I shrugged and curled up on my bed next to Rosalie.

"You know, since it's your 16th week, you should be able to feel the baby soon." Rosalie said, holding up a pamphlet she must have found on my floor. It featured a very pregnant woman's bare stomach. Ugh. I certainly wasn't holding my breath for that point in my pregnancy.

"Emmett and Edward should be here soon." Jasper said quickly, noticing my discomfort. "Edward said he picked up the ho-ho's, Bells." He added, waving his phone in my direction.

I had only one pregnancy craving: Ho-ho's. Edward had tried to get me Swiss Rolls instead, but they just weren't the same. Apparently the baby knew just what it wanted, so we had sent Emmett with Edward to pick up the proper snack food.

"Holy shit." I suddenly blurted, clasping my hand across my bloated stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice were immediately at my side, anxiously touching my stomach.

No. That couldn't be the baby…could it? I felt the same little flutter and knew that it was. The baby was kicking.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked urgently, and I simply took his hands and forced them under my sweatshirt and onto my stomach. "Is that…is that the baby?"

"What? Oh my god, you have to let me feel!" Alice squealed, knocking Jasper out of the way. He scowled at her but backed up nonetheless.

Jasper still refused to rethink his decision to join the army or even apologize for not considering Alice in his grand scheme of plans. He wanted her to wait him to finish his duties, then get married. But Alice wanted the whole deal: Picket fence in the suburbs, three kids, a dog…and Jasper just couldn't picture that.

"Does it hurt?" Rosalie asked anxiously, placing her hands on my stomach after Alice released me.

"Um…." I tried to place the odd feeling in my stomach, but it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. "No. It doesn't hurt….it's just weird. Hard to describe." I sighed, running my hands over my stomach.

"Edward is going to be upset he missed this." Jasper commented, touching my stomach again.

My heart sunk at those words, because it was true. Edward had been so amazing.

With one exception. I couldn't understand why he got so short with me whenever I asked if he wanted to 'talk to' the baby. I know he had been upset at first about giving his child up, but it's for the best. Our child would have _everything_ with Carlisle and Esme. Every door would be opened, and the baby could actually have a good life.

"I know." I murmured, then yanked my shirt back down and turned away.

-----

**The man-child brigade has arrived, bearing Greek food and some beer (a nice Mikes Hard Lemonade for me, I hate beer)! Yum! **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Watching "Stepmom" with my hubby and the man-child brigade. Fun stuff.**

**-----**

EPOV

"Bye guys." I waved to Rosalie and Alice as they left Bella's room just as I was coming in. "Emmett's waiting in the car to take you home."

"Thanks, Edward. See you tomorrow." They waved and I walked into Bella's room to see her standing motionless in front of her floor length mirror.

"Hey, love. I got your ho-ho's." I waved the box of Hostess snacks around and Bella whirled around, her arms wrapped tightly across her baby bump. "Is….is something wrong?"

"No. I just, uh, felt the baby kick." She said eventually, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Really? That's amazing!" I smiled and put down the box of ho-ho's. 'Does it feel funny?"

"Yeah, I didn't even realize what it was until the third or fourth time." She blushed, and looked up at me through her eyelashes. "The baby is still kicking….you can feel it. If you want, I mean. You, um, don't have to if you-"

"No, Bella. I would _love_ to feel it." I said earnestly, dropping to my knees and hesitantly bringing my hands to her stomach. Sure enough, when I put slight pressure on Bella's stomach, I felt a small kick. "Wow. This just makes it so….real, huh?"

"Yeah, because the morning sickness and fat stomach didn't make it real at all." Bella said softly, and I moved my hands from her stomach to her beautiful face.

But this was the first thing to make the baby totally and completely real for _me_. I didn't experience the things Bella did with our child; I didn't get that bond mother and child form in the womb. Feeling my son or daughter kick was a big deal for me. But it wasn't my son or daughter. As soon as all the paperwork checked out, this baby would be Carlisle and Esme Cullen's child, not Edward and Bella's.

And that was what was best. I wanted my child to have everything under the sun. And while Bella and I couldn't provide all those things, the Cullen's could. And they _would_.

BPOV

"Esme? This is Bella Swan. I just wanted to see if Edward and I could meet with you and your husband again…..yes, that would be fine. We'll see you at two. Alright, thanks." I hung up the phone and Edward gently stroked the hair from my face.

"What did she say?" Edward asked, taking the phone from my hand and setting it down on the couch.

"We're going to meet them at _their_ house tomorrow at two to finalize things. Their lawyer will be there and we should have either your mom or one of mine come with us. And….that will be it. When the baby is born, it will go to them." I said, shifting my feet and leaning back onto Edward's chest.

"You alright?" He asked, a line forming between his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I've just been thinking about all the things we'll be missing." I admitted. Edward chuckled and ran his hand up and down my stomach.

"I've thought about that too. It's hard, isn't it? Knowing we won't be the ones to watch the baby grow up?" His voice was low and thoughtful.

"Yes. But we can always have that later. When we can actually _support_ a child. When we can actually take care of ourselves, not to mention a little, helpless, innocent child." I sighed, burying my face into the crook of Edward's neck and inhaling the delicious scent that came with the man I loved. The man who loved me too. Enough to give up his child, because I had wanted it.

He knew that it was me or the baby. He knew that I didn't want this child, and that if he took it in, he would no longer have me. Because, try as I might, I couldn't be a mother to this baby. It didn't seem remotely possible.

And although I would resent _myself_ until the day I died, I knew that Edward would always love me.

----

**Before you ask, YES they are giving up the baby. At least at this point. I have to go….movie night has officially kicked off. We're thinking of doing a Susan Sarandon marathon. Yeah. Five guys and one woman, and **_**they **_**were the ones to vote Susan Sarandon. I voted on watching season 1 of Scrubs.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hubby surprised me today with a new laptop! It's one of those really tiny ones, and it's **_**adorable**_**!**

**I'm pretty sure this story is going to be pretty long, because we aren't even halfway through Bella's pregnancy and we already have like what…..13 chapters? Fourteen? So we are looking at a thirty-chapter story. Is that cool with you guys?**

**-----**

Esme POV

They chose us. Edward and Bella actually chose _us_. And now they're sitting in our living room, looking over papers with our lawyer and arranging the details of an open adoption.

I was upstairs, rooting through Carlisle's desk in search of a business card for own of his hospital colleague. Bella was interested in having him deliver the baby, and needed his number to book an appointment.

Finally, I found the small white card and clenched it in my hand, starting back down the hallway. I rounded the corner and paused, startled. Bella stood at the top of the stairs, probably on her way to the bathroom, frozen in place. It took me a moment to realize she was staring at the room that would be the baby's room. She was cradling her stomach and biting her lip, her face blank.

"Bella?" I asked timidly, moving closer. She whirled around, her chest heaving.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was looking for the bathroom and the door was open and I saw the-" She blurted out, her cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Its fine, Bella. You have every right to look. Do you want to see it?" I moved forward and pushed the door open wider. Bella didn't respond but took a tentative step into the nearly empty room. The far wall was entirely made of glassing, looking out onto the small river and forest behind our house. A dresser, armoire, and rocking chair were among the only things that occupied the room, along with an empty toy chest and a small bookshelf.

"It's beautiful." Bella whispered, running her hand across the soft fabric of the rocking chair.

"Thank you, Bella." I murmured, resting my hand on her shoulder. "This means the world to us." I wasn't just thanking her for the compliment she had paid the room.

"I'm happy to help." She managed, slowly retreating to the door. She was obviously uncomfortable.

"Let's get back downstairs." I suggested, taking an arm.

-----

The connection between Edward and Bella was unlike anything I had ever seen before. If he shifted to the left, she automatically did the same. Edward looked like he was about to throw himself in front of a bullet for her, and constantly doted on her. Opening door car doors, catching her whenever she lost her balance (which was often), and held her hand the entire time.

And it was true; their child would be astoundingly beautiful. With her sweetheart face, huge chocolate brown eyes framed with thick black lashes, and gorgeous brown curls, Bella was the epitome of classic beauty. And Edward looked like a model with high cheekbones, a straight nose, a strong jaw line, and alarmingly beautiful emerald green eyes. He towered almost a full foot over Bella's petite five-foot-four-inches form; he had to be at least six-foot-two-inches.

They had no objections to finding out the sex of the child. In fact, they seemed to prefer it that way. I couldn't help but feel touched about how deep their relationship seemed. My husband and I had always shared a deep bond of love, but I couldn't imagine being so in love at such a long age.

BPOV, 20 Weeks Along:

"Happy halfway point." Edward plopped down on the couch next to me, held a ho-ho out to me, and kissed my nose.

"Ugh…don't remind me." I groaned, but didn't protest as he proceeded to feed me the Hostess snack. "I'm getting fat, and my ankles are swollen. Plus, it's so _hot_." I fanned my face for emphasis and Edward laughed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Esme called." He commented lightly, taking a bite of my ho-ho.

"Oh? What'd she say? And stop stealing my snack."

"She wanted to let you know that the baby has a sense of smell now, and weighs over half a pound." He smirked, feeding me another bite.

We both found Esme's knowledge and rapt interest in the baby. She must have spent ages pouring over baby books to know all these random little facts.

"She also, very reluctantly, asked if it was okay if she came to your 24 week ultrasound with us." Edward murmured, taking the online course book I had been reading and flipping through it. "Have you picked out all your courses?"

"Yep. All registered, too. Renée and Charlie are stunned that I didn't procrastinate as usual." I laughed. "And I'll call Esme and give her the time and date of the ultrasound. I know she's _dying _to find out the sex."

"Aren't we all?" Edward smirked, and then his face dropped.

"Are you alright, Edward?" I asked softly, cupping his cheek softly with the hand that wasn't intertwined in his.

"I'm fine, Bella. I was just thinking about…the future, I guess."

"Oh. I've been thinking about that too." I admitted, dropping my hand from his face and running it up and down my now bulging stomach.

"Let's talk about this later." He suggested, sitting up and running his hand through his hair. "I thought we were celebrating."

A feeling of guilt washed over me and my hands flew to my face.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I can't believe I forgot!" I gasped, tears suddenly streaming down my face. "I'm the world's shittiest girlfriend!" Edward groaned and wiped my face with his shirt sleeve.

"Stop crying, love. You're the best girlfriend I could imagine, and I'm glad you didn't make a big fuss over my birthday. Honestly, I just want to sit at home with you and our friends and watch a movie or something." He whispered soothingly, drying my tears as more leaked from under my eyelids.

"You don't have to say that, Edward. I understand if you're upset with me." I blubbered, grabbing the handful of tissues he handed me.

"Bella, I am _not_, I repeat, _not_ upset! You have a lot of things on your mind." Edward insisted. "And the last thing I want to see on my eighteenth birthday is the woman I loved reduced to tears."

"You're right." I whispered, frantically drying the tears left on my face. "I'm sorry, Edward. For forgetting your birthday _and_ for freaking out like that."

"Hey, I said it was no big deal!" Edward laughed, taking the heap of tissues from me and dropping them on the coffee table. "Now, let's put a movie in or something."

"I'm hungry." I rubbed my stomach as Edward popped a DVD in. He chuckled and pulled a case of ho-ho's out from where he had stashed them on the floor.

"I brought the whole box." He said smugly, handing me one. "And Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice should be here in a few minutes. Is Jasper upstairs?"

"Yeah." I said through a mouthful of chocolate and cream.

"I'll go get him, you enjoy that." He kissed me and licked his lips. "Mmm, chocolate." He kissed me again and I pushed him away playfully.

"Just go get Jazz." I laughed, shoving the remainder of my snack in my mouth.

-----

**A/N: We'll see the rest of Edward's birthday night next chapter, in Edward's POV.**

**I was very hesitant with having Esme's POV…I don't know if I'll be doing that again.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I get so excited every time I see a review alert in my email inbox. And since you guys seemed to enjoy Esme's POV, I will be adding some more from her.**

**-----**

EPOV, 20 Weeks Along (Continuation of where last chapter left off):

"Edward, Bella's asleep." Rosalie nudged my shoulder and tilted her chin towards Bella, who was indeed fast asleep, her head in my lap. I smiled and scooped her sleeping form into my arms. "Do you want me to pause the movie?" My sister asked, reaching for the remote.

"No, Rose. It's fine. I doubt I can count the times I've seen _Titanic_." I smiled and started up the stairs, careful not to let my grip on Bella falter. I pushed the door to her bedroom open and gently laid her on one side of the bed before turning down the covers on the other side. I grabbed one of my old shirts from her closet and carefully slid the sundress she was wearing off her body. I couldn't help but smile at her unclothed body, which was hardly affected or obstructed by her pregnancy. Shaking my head, I supported her back and pulled the shirt on, then laid her back on the bed; kissing her forehead after I buttoned the shirt and slipped the covers over her.

"Edward?" She murmured, shifting onto her side and looking at me through her eyelashes.

"Hush, love. Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered, kissing her on the lips quickly before tucking her under the covers and running my hand over her belly, which protruded from under her comforter.

"Alright. I love you." She sighed, closing her eyes and pulling her blanket tighter around her body.

"I love you too."

Esme's POV, 24 Weeks Along:

"Thank you for letting me come along with you." I said honestly, following Edward and Bella back to Edward's car. They had come to pick me up on their way to the ultrasound appointment; the appointment in which I would find out if I was adopting a son or daughter.

"It's no problem." Edward smiled as we reached his silver car. Bella started to get in the front seat, but Edward shook his head and opened the back door. "Backseat." He said firmly, motioning for her to climb in. She rolled her eyes and obliged, causing me to hold back a laugh. Edward shut the door firmly behind her and held the passenger's seat open for me before sliding into the driver's seat.

"So, are you excited to learn the sex?" Bella asked from the backseat, startling me. I had gotten the impression that Bella didn't like to talk about the baby much.

"Yes, very. Carlisle was very disappointed he couldn't come, but he had to pick up an extra shift." I folded my hands on my lap and looked out the window as we fell into silence.

No one spoke again until Edward parked the car in front of the doctor's office and helped both Bella and I out of the car.

"We're a little early." Edward commented, taking Bella's hand and running his thumb over her knuckles.

"It's alright, I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Bella sighed, rubbing her forehead and then shoving her free hand into the pocket on her navy blue maxi-dress. The color contrasted beautifully with her pale skin and made the glow of her skin more evident. One of the many things I envied about Bella was how beautiful she looked throughout her pregnancy.

She checked in with the receptionist and pecked Edward's cheek before hurrying off to the bathroom. Edward and I wordlessly walked to the waiting area and sat down on the same plush couch. I nervously toyed with my gold wedding band; twisting it around my finger.

"How long have you and Carlisle been married?" Edward asked suddenly, looking directly into my eyes.

"Seven months this August." I said proudly, giving my ring an affectionate look.

"Wow. So you were what….20 years old when you got married?"

"Yes. I had just turned 20 the month before, and Carlisle was 23."

"So how did you know your relationship was going to last? You were so young, weren't you….worried?" Edward asked softly, casting a glance to the door Bella had disappeared behind.

"No." I answered confidently. "Edward, I can see how much you love Bella. And it reminds me exactly of the way I felt, and still feel, about my husband. A love that concrete is something rare; something you need to hold on to."

"I know." He ran a hand through his bronze hair just as Bella reappeared.

"Miss me?" She asked playfully before scooting onto the couch on Edward's other side. He grinned easily and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

I smiled at the affection between the two. It was beautiful.

"Bella, I'm ready for you!" A tan woman in a white doctor's coat appeared in the waiting room, smiling.

"Hi, Dr. Clearwater." Bella smiled radiantly as Edward helped her up to the couch and we started walking into the room where the ultrasound would be taken.

"Excited?" Edward asked me as we entered the room and Bella slid onto the low table, yanking her shirt up at the same time.

"Amazingly so." I admitted, sitting in one of the two chairs next to the table Bella was lying on. Dr. Clearwater was rubbing gel on her stomach, and Bella winced.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, and Edward laughed.

"The gel is just cold." He explained, taking Bella's hand and not tearing his eyes away from the currently blank screen on the ultrasound machine.

"Oh." I relaxed and Bella reached out for my hand.

"Its fine, Esme. Don't worry." I felt odd being comforted by the woman that was actually carrying the baby.

"I know. I'm just very anxious….and excited." I laughed as the doctor started running the wand over Bella's bare abdomen, the screen suddenly lighting up. "Oh _wow_." I breathed, stunned. The perfect outline of a little baby was clear, and a thudding heartbeat met my ears.

"There's the head, feet, and hands." The doctor pointed to each area. "And you wanted to learn the sex, correct?"

"Yes." Edward, Bella, and I answered at the same time.

"Then I suggest you pay attention right….about…..now." Dr. Clearwater moved the wand around and squinted at the screen for a moment. "There, you can see it."

"See what?" I asked, squinting.

"It?" Edward asked at the same time, leaning forward and squinting as well.

"Congratulations." The doctor smiled. "It's a-"

----

**A/N: Hmm...boy or girl? You decide! Just review with or preference or message me.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Man, I got some very opinionated answers on the gender question. You guys asked for it!!**

Esme POV, 24 Weeks Along (Doctor's Appointment Continued):

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Dr. Clearwater said, pointing to the screen. Both Edward and Bella's smiles grew and I was sure mine had as well.

"A girl." I murmured, euphoric. In a little over 20 weeks, I would have a daughter. I would be a _mother_.

"Do you want more pictures?" The doctor asked, and Bella nodded. "Yes. The usual four- oh, and Esme, do you want one?"

"Yes, that would be great." I managed, unable to tear my eyes from the blurry black and white picture of my daughter.

BPOV

"Bella, have you noticed an increase in your weight gain?" Dr. Clearwater frowned while taking my blood pressure and I immediately blushed.

"Uh, I guess. But I thought that was normal." I stuttered.

"Well, it is normal for you to gain weight, but not more than two pounds a week." Dr. Clearwater sounded so concerned, and I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine. "Do you think you've been gaining more than two pounds a week?"

"I might be." I admitted, scared. Edward inhaled sharply, his eyes burning.

"And have you noticed any swelling of your hands or face?" I thought back to the previous week, when my face had seemed bloated. I examined my hands, horrified when I realized they _were _slightly swollen. "Or any abdominal pains, vomiting or nausea?" Yes. Yes, I had.

Oh no. Oh _god_ no.

"Oh god." I breathed. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to need to test you for preeclampsia, Bella. Do you know what that is?" I shook my head frantically, my eyes glued to Edward's. He looked just as terrified as I felt. And Esme…she looked horrified as well. "It's high blood pressure, which you are also exhibiting, and a protein in the urine that usually develops sometime after the 20th week of pregnancy. I'm going to need a blood test and urine sample so that we can see if you _do _have preeclampsia."

"And if it is?" Edward asked in a low voice, his free hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We'll have to keep a very close watch on Bella _and_ the baby. And if the tests do come back positive, we'll administer steroids to Bella to speed up the development of your daughters organs." And that's when it really hit me. My daughter's life was in danger.

"Could I….could I have _prevented_ this?" I asked fretfully, taking both Edward and Esme's hands.

"Don't do this to yourself, Bella." Dr. Clearwater said in a clear, strong voice. "The exact cause of Preeclampsia is not known, we can only narrow it down to autoimmune disorders, which we will test you for, blood vessel problems, diet, or simply just your genes. And the risk factors vary as well…first pregnancy, which could obviously be a factor in your case, obesity, past history of kidney disease…..the list goes on and on. But most importantly, know that it isn't something you could have helped, because you didn't know it was going to happen." I nodded and bit my lip, trying to stop the onslaught of tears threatening to pour down my face. "Now, we need the blood and urine sample." Dr. Clearwater said kindly, rubbing my knee. "Or do you want a moment?"

I shook my head and tried to smile bravely.

"I'm fine, but-" I was cut off my Esme's vibrating cell phone. She flipped it open, read a text message, and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. Please, Bella, please just call me as soon as you can so we can, um, talk." She managed, her hands tightly clenched around the picture Dr. Clearwater had just printed out for her.

"I will." I whispered, and she gave me a fleeting glance, filled with anxiousness and fear, before she swept out of the room.

Esme POV

My daughter's life might be in danger.

It was all I could think about as I got in my husband's Mercedes, kissed his cheek, and silently held his hand on the half hour drive home. I couldn't bring myself to speak, because I knew that instead of words, sobs would erupt from my mouth.

Carlisle hadn't known something was wrong until I had gotten into the car; he had simply texted me to see if the ultrasound was over and if I needed a ride home. But now, he knew something was wrong. He just knew better to push me on something. Carlisle had known me long enough to know that if I wanted to talk, I would. And Carlisle always shared my burdens with me, no matter how big or small.

He parked the car in front of the house and neither of us moved or spoke for a good twenty minutes. He was waiting for me to speak first.

My cell phone rang before I could gather the courage to tell him what the doctor suspected. I fumbled in my handbag, searching for my phone, but it was lost amidst the messy contents of my purse. When I finally had managed to find it, the display screen said I had a message from Edward.

"Esme, this is Edward. The tests came back…and they're positive. I'm taking Bella to the hospital along with her parents and they're going to cheek everything out for us and get Bella some steroids to boost the baby's growth. If the preeclampsia worsens, we're going to have to induce labor sometime after the 34 or 35th week. Thanks again." His voice was measured but broken in some places, and the raw pain was evident in his tone. Carlisle's thumb started tracing soft circles onto the fabric of my green blouse, rubbing my shoulder gently through the soft fabric.

"What exactly are the risks of preeclampsia?" I finally asked softly, and I heard Carlisle sigh.

"Is that what's wrong?" He asked softly, moving his hand from my shoulder up to my hair. His fingers lightly massaged my scalp.

"Yes. And she's only 24 weeks, Carlisle. 24. They can't induce labor…all we can do is hope…and _wait_." I buried my face in my hands, willing myself not to cry. I needed to be strong. "I can't lose this baby too." I whispered. "I just _can't_."

"I know." He murmured, leaning over and taking my face into his hands. He softly curled a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. "It's going to be fine, Esme." Carlisle whispered in my ear, over and over again until it started to sound like a prayer.

And in a way, it was.

**-----**

**A/N: I have been planning that for a few chapters…..**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have this weird craving for Red Lobster biscuits. I'll have to make some…..**

EPOV, 24 Weeks Along:

This is the worst thing I have ever seen.

Bella, small and fragile, asleep on a hospital bed, hooked up to various machines. The breathing tube over her nose and the needles in her veins were making me sick. The low, steady beeps of the heart monitors, one for her and one for the baby, were making me anxious. But I couldn't look away. I couldn't leave her side.

"Why are you still here?" Renée suddenly was at my side, holding a bag of Bella's clothes.

"I'm not leaving." I said stubbornly, checking my watch. It was just after nine pm, and we had been here for almost 6 hours.

"Well, only one person can spend the night in the room." Renée said stubbornly. "Those are the rules, and _I _am going to be the one to stay."

I couldn't argue with that, though I wanted to. But Renée was Bella's mother, and had the right to stay with her.

"Fine. If she wakes up, I'll be in the waiting room."

"You should go home." Renée said quickly, sitting down in the recliner I had just vacated. "Your mother wouldn't want you spending the night here."

"I'll call her." I snapped. "And she'll be fine with it. I'll have my sister bring me a pillow or something." Renée huffed and turned away from me, her eyes glued to Bella.

"Edward, I am certainly not your biggest fan." She said quietly, her eyes squeezed shut. "You did this" she gestured to Bella's sleeping form "to her." I couldn't believe she had just blamed this all on me. "But thank you. For staying with her, for not fighting her on the adoption…and for just _being _here."

I didn't say anything. Renée sighed and drew her knees up to her chest.

"Goodnight." She finally muttered, and I left the room.

Sitting in the waiting room, I fiddled with my phone; wondering if I should call Esme again. She hadn't called me back, and I was starting to worry. Was this making her rethink adopting the baby? Would she and Carlisle go and find someone else?

"Edward!" I whipped my head around to see Esme standing by the nurse's station, wearing a different outfit than she had earlier in the day. That seemed like a century ago now. "Is everything alright? I should have come earlier, but I….I couldn't-"

"She's doing alright." I said quietly, standing up and walking over to her. "They're _both _doing alright." I amended. Esme breathed a sigh of relief and pulled me into a hug, a tear streaking down her heart-shaped face.

"Oh thank god. Carlisle came with me; he said he would check up on her. Is anyone staying with Bella?"

"Her mother is in there now." I said, furrowing my brow. "And she can only have one person in her room overnight."

"Well, I'm sure Carlisle can sneak us in." Esme craned her neck to look down the hallway, and, sure enough, Carlisle appeared through the double doors, wearing his white coat and consulting a clipboard.

"Come on in." He said, raising his tired eyes to us. We wordlessly followed him back through the doors and down the hallway to Bella's small hospital room.

Renée was still there; standing now, with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Bella was still asleep.

"They're giving her medicine to lower and regulate her blood pressure, and steroids to speed up the baby's growth. According to this" he raised the chart up "the condition is moderate, and we just need to keep an eye on Bella and the baby. If her platelet counts get s to low, or if the baby fails to grow, labor will need to be induced as soon as possible. Ideally, after Bella reaches the 34th week of her pregnancy."

"That's 10 weeks away." I muttered. "What if something does happen? Will Bella be alright? And the baby?"

"Judging at how well both Bella and the fetus are doing right now, we won't have to resort to that." Carlisle said, slipping his arm around his wife's waist. Esme was frozen, her eyes glued to the two heart monitors next to Bella's bed.

"We should let Bella sleep." Renée interrupted, her arms crossed firmly across her chest.

"You're right, Mrs. Swan." Carlisle said courteously, tucking the clipboard under his arms. "We'll be back to check up on Bella tomorrow morning."

Renée nodded and sat back down; I could feel her eyes following us as we left the room and trudged back into the dreary waiting room.

"I have to get back to work." Carlisle sighed, kissing Esme's cheek. "You should get some sleep. Both of you." He looked from Esme to me and then walked away, disappearing behind the doors again.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a little while?" Esme asked me quietly, toying with her wedding band. I noticed that she always seemed to do that when she was nervous.

"No, it's fine." I mumbled, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair.

"Edward?" Esme whispered after a few minutes, and when I turned to face her, I saw that she was silently crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, although I knew. Esme was terrified of losing her daughter, just as much as I was.

"How are you so _calm_?" She asked, her voice cracking. I thought for a moment, then smiled ruefully.

"My father died when I was in grade school." I stated bluntly, looking up at the ceiling. I heard Esme inhale sharply, but she didn't say anything. "He was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, and he was dead three months later. That last month was the worst; he was hanging on by a thread. And the thing I remember most is the way my mother acted. She had my twin sister, Rosalie, and I, in the waiting room, and she managed to hold herself together. But I know now that she was being torn apart inside. She just wanted to be strong for Rosalie and I, so she wore a mask." My voice cracked as I relieved the memories, the pain that had come along with those terrible three months. "And the night that….it happened, she completely and totally lost it. She left the hospital room with my aunt, and they left Rose and I in there with my father. We were terrified, and couldn't bring ourselves to even wear the mask our mother had. We cried. And my father….he told us always to be brave for our mother, and not to let ourselves cry in front of her. He said that our tears would only hurt her. So I didn't cry, until he closed his eyes. And when my mother came back in the room, I stopped. I had to be brave for her. I had to protect her, because, as my father had told me after the diagnosis, I would be the one taking care of my mother and sister after he died." I felt Esme tenderly grip my hand, and I squeezed my eyes shut. "I was eight years old."

"I'm so sorry." Esme whispered, hugging me softly.

"I always try to not display my emotions, because it seems easier. But it really isn't."

"You know, I lost a baby. Five years ago." Esme stated, her voice robotic and monotone. "It was terrible, because when I got pregnant, I was panicked. I didn't know _how_ Carlisle and I could manage a baby when we were so young and Carlisle was still in school. So I dreaded the arrival of my child, though I had always wanted a baby. All I could think was 'Just now right know'. And then I woke up one morning when Carlisle was at work to a pool of blood." Esme took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "I had lost the baby. And I was shattered. Then, a few months later, I decided that I _did_ want a baby. Carlisle took me to the doctors so that we could both get tested for fertility. Carlisle was fertile. I was not." I rubbed Esme's shoulder gently as more tears gathered in her eyes. "I felt so guilty. I had the chance for a child before, and I hadn't even wanted it. The door had been closed before I could even understand the love I felt for that baby. And that's why I can't help but doubt you and Bella, Edward. Because when Bella gives birth to that little girl, she's going to realize just what she's giving up." She collapsed against my side, letting the tears stream down her face. "And I can't lose another baby."

"Esme, you have nothing to worry about." I assured her. Esme looked up at me and smiled sadly.

"I hope not." She whispered.

-----

**A little back story on both Edward and Esme. I have already written the first draft of the final chapter, even though that will be quite a few chapters away. I will just edit the final chapter as the story progresses. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Did anyone watch the Cardinals-Pirates game Sunday? It was pretty intense.**

BPOV, 24 Weeks Along (Morning in the Hospital):

I restlessly shifted in bed, confused at how uncomfortable the mattress was. It took me a moment to realize that this was not my bed. I peeked my eyes open to see a plain beige wall in front of me. Sitting up, the memories of yesterday came back to me.

I was carrying a daughter. I had preeclampsia. I was in the hospital. My daughter's life was at risk. That was all I could remember.

"You're awake." A quiet voice came from the corner, startling me. Edward sat there, his hands clasped and his clothes rumpled. Renée was asleep in the recliner next to my small bed.

"Yeah. Is…is everything okay?" I asked, fisting my hand in the scratchy sheets wrapped around me.

"You're both doing fine." Edward assured me, moving from his chair to the foot of my bed. He gently removed my hand from the sheets and held it with both his hands. "I talked to Esme, and she's so worried." He murmured, kissing my hand.

"Once she finds out we're doing okay she'll be alright." I said, glancing at the needles in my arm. I hated needles.

"No, love. That's not all she's worried about." Edward looked up at me through half-lidded eyes and exhaled heavily. "She's terrified that you'll have the baby and want to keep her."

I was silent; stunned. Esme thought that I was going to take the baby back? How could she think that? I had tried to make Esme part of this whole process, and I felt terrible that I had failed.

"That's ridiculous." I managed. "Can't she see that I don't even _want_ this baby?" I didn't realize how those words sounded until it was too late. Edward's head snapped up, his face contorted with something I couldn't place. Anger? Hurt? Disgust?

"I'm sorry to have caused you this burden." He finally spat, getting to his feet.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said angrily. "I just meant…that…." I trailed off, unsure of how to explain myself. But I really hadn't meant to hurt Edward with my comment.

"That you don't want my child. I get it." Edward said, casting me a dark look before walking out of the room.

I collapsed back onto the bed, holding my face in my hands. How had thing gotten so screwed up?

EPOV

I know I overacted. But I couldn't bring myself to go back into Bella's hospital room until I was able to control myself. I paced the waiting room, trying to figure out how I would apologize to Bella for flipping out on her. I had taken her comment out of context, and not let her explain what she really meant. I knew that Bella would never, ever say anything so hurtful as what I had interpreted.

"Edward, is everything all right?" In my fit, I had not realized that Esme and Carlisle had approached me, hand in hand, wearing comfortable clothes and looking much more relaxed than they had last night.

"I…I just messed up." I confessed, running my hands through my already rumpled hair. "But I need to talk to Bella before you do." The last thing I wanted was for Bella to take my words the wrong way and tell Carlisle and Esme that I wanted her to keep the baby.

Because I didn't. Before, I was skeptical. Now I saw that Bella and I's daughter would find no better parents than the Cullen's. And they needed her just as much as she would need them.

"Oh, alright." Carlisle looked a little confused, but the Cullen's sat down in the waiting room. "We'll wait for you two to finish."

"Thank you." I said breathlessly, turning on my heel and hurrying back to Bella's room.

-----

BPOV

"I didn't mean what I said." I said quickly as soon as Edward came bursting into my room.

"I know." He breathed, coming to my side and taking my face in his hands. "Bella, I love you so much." He kissed me fiercely and his fingers gently massaged my scalp through my messy hair. "And I'm sorry, I overacted."

"It's fine, Edward. We're both under a lot of stress right now, and…and I've been to hard on you. You've been so sweet and helpful and understanding; and I haven't been appreciating you and I have acting like a spoiled brat. And I love you, always." My words came out in a tangled jumble, but Edward understood. He reverently kissed my forehead with his eyes closed.

"Carlisle and Esme are here." Edward said, motioning for me to lean forward a little. I did so, and he started massaging my neck softly, his strong hands hitting all the tense spots in my neck. "Better?" He asked quietly, continuing to massage my neck and upper back.

"Much." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Where's Renée?" He asked, not stopping his gentle touch.

"She went to get something to eat." I explained, moaning when Edward hit just the right spot on my neck. Edward's lips came down the back of my neck before gently kissing the space directly between my shoulder blades.

"Carlisle and Esme will be growing impatient." He murmured, his warm breath whooshing across my neck and making me shiver. "I should go get them." I groaned when his hands left me and he moved off the bed.

"Hurry back." I smiled and wiggled my fingers at him as a cute little wave. He smirked and shook his head, retreating back into the hallway.

Esme POV

"I think Edward and Bella are hitting a rough patch." I whispered to Carlisle, looping my arm through his.

"Stay out of it, Esme." Carlisle warned, laughing.

"I'm not going to _do_ anything." I insisted. "I'm just worried about them. I had a very nice talk with Edward last night, and there is _so_ much that he doesn't reveal to anyone. He keeps himself so caged off, and last night he actually opened up. I was so surprised."

Just then, the double doors swung open and Edward appeared, much more jubilant than before, his smile wide.

"You guys can come on in now." Edward said, folding his arms casually across his chest. "Bella is awake and feeling fine."

"That's great." Carlisle said, resting his arm across my shoulders as we followed Edward back down the hall towards Bella's room. "I checked her chart earlier, and it looks like she's going to make it full term. We just need to keep a very close eye on the girls." I shivered a little at his words and he squeezed my shoulder; smiling knowingly.

She was going to be okay. Our daughter was going to be okay.

------

**Please review! They make me so happy! Have you noticed how often I've updated today? Like four times!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Had a great movie day with Jensen. Lots of fun, and lots of popcorn. We ate like four bags in the span of six movies. **

**I'm taking a big step here. That's right….Alice POV**

**There is a very important and exciting announcement in the bottom authors note, so be sure to pay attention to that!!**

APOV, 26 Weeks Along:

"So, you've been feeling alright?" I asked, casting a glance at Bella's ever-expanding stomach as she slurped on her double chocolate milkshake.

"Yep. The doctor says everything seems under control, and that as long as we keep an eye on things, they won't have to induce labor."

I had been so worried about my best friend when Jasper had told me that there was a slight complication with her pregnancy. But I had tried my hardest to stay on the optimistic side of things so that I could assure myself, and Bella, that everything was going to turn out fine."

"Well, that's good." I said cheerfully, looking down at the polished floor in the mall's food court. "Are you hungry? Or do you want to start shopping now?"

"We might as well get this over with." Bella sighed, and I knew she was reluctant to be walking away from the heavenly smells of the food court.

"That's the spirit." I laughed and rolled her eyes, swinging my large, brand new purse back and forth, dangling it from my wrist. "Now, I think we should get you some more maxi dresses. You look so cute in them, and-" I stopped walking when I realized Bella had paused a few steps behind me. She was staring the direction of Pottery Barn Kids, an expression I didn't recognize on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked, following her gaze to an attractive young couple talking to a salesperson in the store. "Do you know them?" I asked again, and Bella snapped her gaze back to me.

"Um, yeah. That's Carlisle and Esme Cullen." She murmured, sneaking another glance their way.

I had never seen Bella so awkward. Usually she was polite, but stood up for herself. Now she seemed uncomfortable and very shy.

"The adoptive parents?" Bella nodded and I gave a low, quiet whistle. "Wow. They're so…."

"Young? Attractive? Rich?" Bella laughed, going back to her usual self. "Yeah, they are. But they really are very nice. Esme spent the entire night in the hospital when we had the problem, and they're both very nice."

"Good." I said, noticing that Bella kept peeking at them. "Do you want to go say hi or something?"

"I don't know." She mumbled, taking a long sip of her milkshake. "Would that be weird? I mean…they're shopping for baby furniture." I looked up quickly and shook my head.

"Not anymore. The guy just got a phone call….and now they're both headed over here." Bella looked over her shoulder awkwardly and blushed when the young couple, hand in hand, smiled at her in recognition.

"Hi, Bella." The woman said happily, putting her free hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Hi, Esme. Carlisle." Bella smiled and Carlisle nodded at her, laden with bags and unable to make any other gesture of greeting. "This is my friend Alice. Alice, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

"Hi." I said warmly, shaking hands with Esme and smiling at Carlisle as he shifted his grip on the many bags he held in one hand.

"So….what brings you to the mall?" Esme asked, looking from me to Bella.

"Bella needed some new maternity clothes, and she knows I never turn down an opportunity to shop." I offered, and Esme very subtlety looked from her very flat stomach to Bella's round one. I may have been crazy, but I could have sworn that I saw a look of jealously in Esme's hazel eyes. I could have imagined it, though, it was gone so fast.

"Well, we won't interrupt you." Esme said after a moment of silence. "Have fun, girls." She and her husband gave us one last smile before walking in the opposite direction, talking quietly.

"That was unsurprisingly awkward." Bella muttered, pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes as we proceeded towards the maternity store I wanted to show her.

"Why? I mean, haven't you talk to them before?"

"Well, yeah….but it's always been about the adoption or ultrasound appointments…never just a casual conversation." Bella sighed. "Actually, Edward does talk to Esme. They apparently had a really long talk that night I was in the hospital." She amended. "And I don't know….I just feel weird talking to them, because I know I shouldn't in the future, after they have the baby. That would be extremely uncomfortable." She shuddered.

"I guess." I shrugged and stole a sip of her half-melted milkshake. "But they're nice? You like them?"

"Yeah, they're _really_ nice." Bella said quickly. "I like them, but I don't really see the point in getting so close to them only to have to stay away from them later on- Is this the place?" She asked, stopping in front of the maternity store.

"Yep this is the one! I heard that they actually sell genuine designer maternity clothes!" Bella groaned and I put my hands on my hips. "Bella Swan, you promised. No complaining." I walked around the store, picking out items and once I was satisfied, I marched back to the dressing rooms, making sure Bella followed close behind. "Now, you try these on and pick out all your favorites, then let me see you in those." I instructed, motioning her towards the changing room. "I'll be sitting right here." I called from my plush chair.

Bored, I pulled out my phone and sighed. Jasper had tried to call me three times. Although I knew Jasper was following his dreams, I couldn't help but feel snubbed. On the night that we said 'I love you' for the first time, he tells me that he's going to join the army and serve his country. I was proud of him and knew that he was doing one of the most important jobs he could, but the fact that he hadn't even_ talked _to me about the whole thing stung a little bit. So I sent him a quick text message saying I was busy and slid my phone back into my purse.

I would have to wait and deal with the problem as soon as it stopped hurting so badly.

----

**So, how did you like the Alice?**

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT HAPPENING RIGHT HERE!:**_

**I have decided that the person who gives the 135****th**** review on this story will get a sneak peek into the finale. That person will get to read the first 601 words of the final chapter. (Don't forget, I've already got the first draft of the last chapter written, and it's at over 3,000 words, and since that's not the final draft, it's going to get even bigger. So: Person that gives the 135****th**** review for this story gets the first 601 words of the finale. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	21. Chapter 21

**Labor Day! I hope you are all having a nice one, and relaxing! I know I am!**

BPOV, 30 Weeks Along:

"Jazz, I'm going to miss you so much." I croaked, throwing my arms around him.

"I'll miss you too." He murmured, putting his hands on my shoulders and examining me. "I should be back in time." He added, patting my huge stomach.

"I hope so." I sighed, kissing his cheek one last time before he released me and picked up his bag. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward stood to my side, waiting to say goodbye. My parents were waiting by the car, ready to drive Jasper to the airport. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward each hugged Jasper, and he tentatively held his arms out to Alice.

She was still furious with him; and upset. Tears were in her eyes and she slowly walked into his embrace and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Hey, Ali, I'll be back in no time. I promise." Jasper whispered in her ear, running his hand through her hair.

"You better be." She murmured, standing on her tip-toes so that they could kiss sweetly.

"Jasper, we need to get going." My dad said uncomfortably, checking his watch and holding the car door open for Jasper.

"Bye, guys." He said, giving us a sad little wave.

"Bye." We all called, and Edward gave me a strong hug when tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"He'll be back after he finishes basic training, love."

"And then he's going to _war_." I cried, clasping hands with Alice who was also sobbing.

"He's strong, Bella. And he'll be fine." Edward murmured, pressing kisses up and down my neck, trying desperately to console me when he too was hurting.

**----**

**You guys can hate me for this short chapter, but please keep in mind that I did update five times yesterday! I've decided that the 150****th**** review giver will also get the first 601 words of the finale, because I feel very generous. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have the final draft of the finale all written, and it weighs in at 6,808 words! Whew! It's going to be coming up faster than anticipated, maybe even as the next chapter.**

**-----**

EPOV, 34 Weeks Along:

"I don't have to go." I whined as Bella started to push me towards the doorway.

"You have to go to school, Edward." She rolled her beautiful brown eyes at me and I smiled.

"Are you sure? Because I could stay,-"

"Just in case." Bella finished for me, holding a finger to my lips. I kissed her finger tenderly and she sighed. "Go to school, Edward." She said firmly, planting her hands on her hips. "I'm perfectly fine with Charlie and Renée."

"Fine." I grumbled, kissing her and then walking out the door to my car.

-----

When the school year had started, it was strange not having Jasper or Bella there with us. But now that the year was progressing, it was even worse. Alice and I were taking it badly; and we often found ourselves a bit lonely. Of course, Emmett and Rosalie missed Jasper and Bella as well, but they still had each other.

Although I couldn't bring myself to admit this to Bella, mostly to avoid making her upset, Alice wasn't doing so well without Jasper. She was, understandably, worried about him, but she was also unbelievably hurt that he never took her feelings for him into consideration for her plans. I could somewhat comprehend how snubbed Alice felt, because at first, Bella hadn't taken my opinion about what to do with the baby. She had made her own decision to get an abortion, and every day I was thankful that she decided against it at the last moment.

Because I knew that Esme would be the best mother our baby could have, and Carlisle the best father. And in a few years, Bella and I could have children of our own to raise and parent. But right now, we were basically children ourselves. Although I was a legal adult now, I still was not responsible enough to be a parent or mature enough to deal with the stress and strain that comes along with being a teenage father. However mature I was acting towards Bella's pregnancy and the adoption, I knew I was nowhere near ready to be a father, despite my love for Bella.

And Bella is not ready to be a mother. She's so strong and free-willed, but she too is not ready for the maturity and responsibilities that a mother holds.

And Bella and I have talked this subject to death; about how we could never afford a child and never be able to juggle jobs, college, and a toddler at the same time. We already have our plan all worked out; we'll go off to college, either the same own or somewhere close, and we'll live together before getting married after we graduate. Bella wants to be a Literature teacher, and I, well, I have no idea what I want to do, despite the fact that this time next year I will be a freshmen in college.

But we have time. We have time to love and cherish each other, we have time to figure out what we will do for the rest of our lives. We have time.

-----

**Yeah, it's another short chapter. But I've made my decision; THIS NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINALE! And I will be posting it very, very soon. Please review, my dears!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	23. Chapter 23

**This chapter is going to be quite long, because I typed this up a while ago and have just been adding to it. This is also the final chapter, which I am pretty sad about. I got pretty attached to this story!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and those that put this on story alert. It is always very much appreciated. I am usually quite terrible about replying to reviews, but I thank you for them again.**

**-----**

BPOV, 38 Weeks Along:

"Edward, really, I'm fine. Go to school." I groaned and pushed Edward towards the door.

"Are you sure?" He asked, rubbing my stomach before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Edward, my due date is two weeks away.I think it's safe for you to go." I laughed as we both paused under the front doorframe.

"Alright, love. I'll be over to see you after school." Edward sighed, kissing me one last time before running out to his car in the rain, trying not to get soaked. I blew a kiss to him as he pulled out of the driveway and giggled when he 'caught it'.

I did miss school, but that was inevitable. I was used to being there all day and seeing Edward and our friends all the time, but now I only saw them when they had the time to come over. I missed Jasper, and I constantly worried about him. I couldn't imagine my big brother in the army. It was such a scary thought. Edward, of course, was over constantly; telling me all about what was happening at school, helping me with my online homework, rubbing my feet, cooking me all the food's I craved. That was what really mattered, having Edward there with me. Now that I had reached the final weeks of my pregnancy, Edward came over every morning before school, offering to stay home with me 'just in case'. I always laughed and declined, assuring him that Renée could take care of me.

My morning was going at a snail's pace. I missed Edward, I had a headache, and my back was _killing_ me. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, arching my back in a desperate attempt to sooth the pain in my back. Renée cast me a worried look and sank down on her knees next to me, holding my hand.

"Bella, are you alright?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"My back hurts." I managed to say, gritting my teeth.

"Honey, we may have to get you to the hospital." Renée said, getting to her feet and reaching for my purse, pulling out my cell phone. "Do you want to call Carlisle and Esme, or should I?"

"I'll do it." I breathed through my nose, wincing. The pain was getting worse. Luckily, Esme picked up on the third ring.

"Bella? Is everything alright?" She asked in a smooth voice.

"Esme, I'm going to the hospital." I groaned, standing up and moving to the door with Renée's help.

"Oh, oh my! Are you in labor?" She asked excitedly, and I could hear Carlisle in the background.

"I think so." Renée walked me towards the car, and I tried to remember my breathing.

"We'll meet you at the hospital!" Esme exclaimed, the noise of the car engine in the background.

"Alright. I'll" I gasped as I felt something trickle down my leg. My water had broken. "Bye." I groaned, hanging up and tossing my cell phone on the floor of the car. "Holy shit, mom! It hurts!" I screeched as I hurt my first contraction rip through me what felt like mere seconds later. I texted Edward as quickly as I could, praying that he would check his messages.

"I know, honey. Just breathe." Renée said in a calming voice, her hands tightening on the steering wheel.

The car ride to the hospital seemed to triple in time, and I could barely think.

All I could do was pray that Edward would get my message and come as fast as he could. Because I refuse to do this without him.

EPOV

Health class was dragging on forever. The whole damn school year had been dragging on without Bella here with me. I tapped my foot restlessly, glancing up at the clock. I had a free period next hour, and I wanted to call and check up on Bella. But I would have to wait an hour and a half until this class finally got out. It really worried me; leaving her when she was so close to her due date. Granted, she had two weeks, but that didn't make me any less anxious.

Class dragged on and on, and I practically shot out of my seat when the bell finally rang.

Ducking into the janitor's closet, I pulled my phone out and was surprised to see that I had five text messages. My heart skipped a beat when I read the first one.

_Edward, I'm going to hospital. Call me as soon as you can. Or please, just come. I need you. Xo Bella._

The first message had come over five hours ago, and all the messages were the same. Cursing, I hurried out into the parking lot without another thought. I needed to be there. I could not miss the only time I would be able to hold my daughter, or even see her.

You wouldn't expect traffic to be bad in Forks, Washington, of all places. But there was an accident only a few miles away from the hospital and I was stuck. Thankfully, my phone rang. I fumbled with it and was relieved to see that is was Esme.

"Edward, where are you?" She asked, and I could hear crying in the background.

"I'm stuck in traffic, Esme. What's happening?"

"Bella's in labor and she's asking for you." My heart nearly broke at those words.

"How far along is she?" I asked desperately as the traffic began to ebb forward.

"She's only at three centimeters, and she's been at this for a little over six hours." Esme explained, and I heard a commotion the background. "Oh, another contraction is coming, I have to go. Just hurry, Edward." I heard the dial tone and I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

The traffic was slowly easing up, and although we were moving slow, we were moving.

I couldn't believe Bella had been in labor for the past six hours and I hadn't been there to hold her hand. I would always feel guilty for that, but right now, all I could focus on was that Bella was having the baby.

BPOV

This must be what it feels like to die.

"Where is he?" I cried, gasping furiously as both Renée and Carlisle clenched my hands as I prepared to breathe through another contraction that would be starting in just a few seconds. Just then, Esme burst into the room with a container of ice chips in one hand and talking on her phone.

"Oh, another contraction is coming, I have to go. Just hurry, Edward."

She hung up the phone and was at my side just as my contraction hit.

"Edward?" I asked desperately, gritting my teeth and breathing heavily.

"He's coming, Bella." Esme assured me, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes as my contraction, which seemed to last for eternity, started to edge down.

"Where is he?" I asked as the pain finally passed. For now.

"He's stuck in traffic, but he's on his way." Esme assured me, handing me the cup of ice chips. The doctor breezed in just then, smiling happily and looking relaxed.

Bitch.

"Well, Bella, how are we doing?" She asked cheerfully. I groaned in response and she laughed.

"Let's see how far dilated you are." She said, lifting up the sheet covering me.

"How far?" I asked, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"Only four." The doctor said apologetically, and I almost broke down into tears right there.

"Four?" I gasped, shaking my head. "I can't do this." I cried, reaching for Esme and Renée as another contraction approached.

"Bella, I'm going to go see if Edward's here yet, alright?" Carlisle patted my shoulder and I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut as the worst of the pain came upon me.

"Please, get him in here!" I whimpered, flopping back on my pillow as my chest heaved.

I couldn't do this without him.

EPOV

It took an entire 45 minutes to get out of the traffic jam and to the hospital. At this point, my nerves were shot.

Carlisle was waiting for me, and I immediately followed him to Bella's room.

"How is she doing?" I demanded as we took the stairs two at time; to impatient to wait for the elevator.

"They're both doing fine." Carlisle assured me, but I could tell he was just as nervous and anxious as I was. "I was up there about twenty minutes ago, and Bella was still at four centimeters."

"Four?" I asked, stunned. She had been in labor for over seven hours, and she was only at four centimeters?

"That's perfectly normal, Edward." Carlisle assured me as we neared the room Bella was in. "All woman progress at different speeds, and Bella is just a little bit slow."

"What about the preeclampsia? That's not an issue, is it?" I asked anxiously.

"Everything is fine. The only way to get rid of preeclampsia is through delivery, and since Bella did not develop eclampsia, she's going to be fine."

"Thank you." I murmured, and Carlisle directed me to a door at the end of the hall.

"She's in there. I'm going to get her some more ice chips." I took a deep breath and walked into the room, my heart welling with what I saw.

Bella was gasping, clenching her stomach and squeezing her eyes shut. Esme looked up as I entered the room, smiling at me.

"Edward!" Bella cried when she saw me, holding her hand out. I was immediately at her side, kissing her gently and holding her hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, love." I murmured, lacing my fingers with hers.

"You're here now." She whispered, just as the door burst open again. This time, it was Charlie, and _Jasper_. How the hell did he get here?

"Jazz!" Bella exclaimed, and he rushed over to stand next to me and hug his little sister.

"I just got out of basic training yesterday, and I have a week left before-"

"I missed you!" Bella interrupted, still holding my hand.

"I've missed you too." Jasper chuckled, sitting on the edge of Bella' bed. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better." She grunted, holding my hand in a vice grip as another contraction approached. "Holy shit!" She shouted, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead.

I noticed Charlie and Renée talking quietly in the corner and I smiled. They were actually tolerating me today.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, breathing heavily.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I said lightly, sinking down into the uncomfortable chair next to her bed.

"Why don't we get your minds off things?" Jasper suggested, giving me a meaningful look.

"That would be fantastic." Bella mumbled, squeezing my hand even tighter.

Esme POV

"This is going pretty slow." I commented, trying to keep my voice casual, as Carlisle and I left the room to give Bella some time with her family. But I didn't fool him.

"This is totally normal." He assured me, swinging our intertwined hands back and forth. "Some women can be in labor for over 40 hours, some can only be in it for 8, and everything turns out perfectly fine."

"Good." I smiled and gave my husband an anxious kiss. "Can you believe this? In a matter of hours, we're going to have a daughter. It's so…..amazing. I didn't think it would ever happen."

"I know. But Bella and Edward have been so good to us. We are very fortunate such a wonderful couple chose us." Carlisle grinned, also unable to hide his excitement.

"I can't stop thinking about how beautiful she's going to be." I smiled widely.

"We'll have to keep her away from the boys for quite some time." Carlisle said wryly, checking his watch. "It's been about an hour since the doctor checked up on Bella….they should be doing that soon."

"We should go back and check." I said excitedly, immediately spinning around and heading back towards Bella's room. Sure enough, the doctor was leaving the room just as we came in. Bella and Edward were alone in the room; Bella's family nowhere to be found. "How's everything going?" I asked, moving forward and handing her the container of fresh ice we had just picked up.

"Thank you." Bella sighed, popping a piece of ice in her mouth.

"The doctor said things are started to speed up. They gave her an epidural and said that she's at about six centimeters now." Edward spoke for her as Bella crunched on the ice.

"Where are you parents? And your brother?" Carlisle asked, sitting in the seat Bella's father had been sitting in earlier.

"My dad had to go into work, and my mom went to go find something to eat." Bella said, her voice much more relaxed than it had been earlier. "And Jasper is going to pick up our friends." I smiled to myself. I had met Bella's best friend Alice, and knew that she could considerably brighten Bella's mood.

"Do you need anything else?" I persisted, smoothing Bella's sheets. I noticed that Edward was tenderly massaging Bella's feet, his head ducked.

"No, I'm all right. That epidural is really helping." Bella said easily, leaning back into the pile of pillows behind her. "We could just….talk I guess." She suggested, motioning for me to sit down. I turned my head to say something to my husband but laughed when I saw that he was sitting quietly, his eyes trained on the ceiling and his shoulders slumped. I didn't blame him; he had worked the graveyard shift last night and had only gotten about an hour of sleep before Bella called us and we came straight to the hospital.

"Alright." I said, sitting on the edge of the small hospital bed. "What do you want to talk about?" Bella was quiet for a little bit, her brow furrowing.

"Did you finish decorating the nursery?" She asked after a while, raising her eyebrows in curiosity. I smiled and nodded.

"Last week, actually." I said simply. "It took the both of us to put that crib together." Bella laughed quietly and I saw Edward offer a small smile from where his he still rubbing Bella's swollen feet.

"And-" Bella was cut off when a swarm of people entered the room, all smiling hugely and talking merrily.

"Hi!" Alice chirped, coming forward and kissing Bella's cheek before smiling earnestly at me. Edward stopped rubbing Bella's feet and spoke quietly to an extremely tall and muscular guy that had entered the room with his arm around a beautiful blonde woman, who, judging by her beauty, had to be Edward's twin sister. Edward's mother, Elizabeth, was following close behind them, along with Bella's brother Jasper.

"You know Alice," Bella patted Alice's shoulder "but this is Edward's sister Rosalie" she pointed to the beautiful blonde, who immediately offered me a small hug "and our friend Emmett." She gestured to the burly teenager, who shook my hand firmly, smiling widely. "And you remember Elizabeth?" I nodded and Elizabeth and I exchanged hellos. "And everyone, this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive parents."

The conversation remained light; talked about random things for a good part of the hour when Bella started to feel tired; it was almost eleven, and her day had, obviously, been very stressful.

Although she wouldn't be able to sleep, Edward insisted that she should have some quite before the epidural wore off. So their friends hugged and kissed Bella and Edward before filling out of the room, whispering quietly to one another.

The doctor was back around midnight, when Carlisle and Edward were both asleep. I sat with Bella and we played cards, although the epidural was beginning to wear off and Bella was restless and uncomfortable once more.

"Alright, Bella. Let's see how you're doing." The doctor said kindly, her voice quiet so that she wouldn't wake Carlisle or Edward. Renée, Charlie, and Jasper had decided to go home to catch a few hours of sleep, so it was just the three of us here with Bella. "It should only be about an hour now. You're eight centimeters." The doctor said, patting Bella's knee.

"Why is the epidural wearing off?" Bella asked in a small voice, glancing the monitor; which indicated a contraction would be approaching soon.

"We need you to be able to push, dear." The doctor said kindly. "When things really start to pick up, we're going to move you into the delivery room, alright?"

"Yes." Bella murmured, her eyes dark as the doctor left the room. She turned to me, biting her chapped lip. "Esme, I'm scared." She whispered; her eyes wide. It was only at that moment that I realized Bella was a seventeen year old girl. She had been acting so mature all this time that I hadn't thought about how young she was in a long time.

"I know, Bella. But all of us are going to be here with you." I assured her, smoothing her hair.

"Ow." She groaned, doubling over when the contraction that had been looming overhead finally hit. "Ow, ow, ow!" Her breathing was so heavily labored that her chest heaved uncontrollably. This sudden noise woke both Edward and Carlisle.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, both of them standing up and walking to the bed. Edward took Bella's free hand and brushed his lips over each of her knuckles, his green eyes locked on her brown ones.

"The doctor says it's only going to be about another hour." I said quietly, and Carlisle nodded. "She also said that when things started to pick up, they would come and move her into the delivery room.

"I need to call my parents." Bella said, and Edward immediately whipped out his cell phone. "I'll do it." He offered, heading towards the door. "And I'll call my mom, and Jazz and Rose and Emmett and Alice. They're going to want to be in the waiting room." He left the room and Bella took both mine and Carlisle's hands, bracing herself for the next contraction.

"They're getting closer together." She panted once the worst of it passed, her beautiful face still contorted. Bella suddenly met my eyes; her own blazing. "I want the two of you to be in the delivery room. You two, Elizabeth, my mom, and Edward."

"Thank you, Bella." I murmured, hugging her gently.

"This means a lot." Carlisle added, hugging Bella as well.

Edward came back in the room with his phone, his face still tired.

"They're all on their way." He sighed, sinking to his knees next to Bella's bed. "How are you doing? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright." She smiled, tousling his hair with her fingers. "I just told Esme and Carlisle that I want them, you, Elizabeth, and my mom in the delivery room." She told him matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure my mother will greatly appreciate that, Bella. Thank you for that."

"Well, she was the one to give us the number for the adoption agency." Bella reminded him.

"And _we_" I placed a hand on Carlisle's chest "are also eternally grateful to her for giving you that number. If she hadn't….who knows how long it would have taken for someone to pick us." Bella's eyes filled with tears.

"You're going to be amazing parents." She whispered, then desperately grabbed Edward's hand when a contraction ripped through her body once again.

"God!" She screeched, screwing her eyes shut. Carlisle gently placed his hands on her stomach with expert touch.

"The baby has dropped; it's getting close." He announced, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I can't believe this. In no time, I would be a mother, thanks to this selfless gift Edward and Bella are giving us. I owed them everything, because after years of wanting to be a mother, they were giving me a daughter.

"Bella, how are we doing?" The doctor bustled into the room. "Are those contractions getting closer together?" Bella nodded; her eyes shut tighter and her hand in an iron grip around Edward's. "Then let's get you ready to go to delivery, because you'll be closing in on ten centimeters in a matter of minutes." With that, she went off to get a nurse to wheel Bella off.

Everyone else burst into the room, sleepy and disheveled.

"You're just in time." Edward smiled peacefully, but I could see past the mask. He was terrified. "We're going off to delivery in just a few minutes." Everyone immediately flocked around Bella, hugging and kissing her. "Mom, Renée, we'd like you to come with us." Edward said reverently, hugging his mother before kissing Bella.

"All ready in here?" A squat, round nurse appeared, ready to take Bella off to a delivery room.

"Yes." She whispered, taking my hand and Edward's. Her voice was a little stronger now. "I'm ready."

EPOV

"Alright, Bella. It's time to start really pushing now." The doctor said, and Bella's head sagged.

"I can't." She moaned, panting.

"Yes you can, love. You're doing fantastic." I assured her, not minding when she squeezed my hand with crippling force. Anything to get her through the pain.

"He's right, Bella. You're doing wonderful." Carlisle assured her from her other side, where she was clenching his hand as well. Elizabeth and Renée and Esme were down by the doctor, calling out words of encouragement.

"Come on, Bella. You need to start pushing." The doctor said again; her voice slightly muffled through her surgical mask.

Bella ground her teeth and pushed, cries escaping her mouth.

"Harder, Bella. Nothing is happening." The doctor called. "I'm going to need you to push harder; the _baby_ needs you to push harder."

"I can't!" Bella cried, her fingernails digging into my hand. "I can't do it." She sobbed, leaning her head on my arm.

"Bella, listen to me." I whispered in a low voice, so that only she and Carlisle could hear me. "You have to _push harder_, alright? Push harder and it will all be over. I promise." I pressed my forehead to hers and kissed her nose, praying that my words of encouragement would help. Bella eyes met mine; her expression desperate. "Bella, please." I whispered, and she took a deep breath, still crying, and started pushing again.

"That's perfect, Bella, its coming!" The doctor called, and Bella managed to smile through her tears and pain. "Her head is crowning….here she comes…." Bella's grunts and cries shot straight to my heart, but I kept my mind on one thing: the baby was coming.

"Bella, I can see her eyebrows! And her nose…and her lips…she's just gorgeous, Bella. Keep pushing!" Esme exclaimed, and Bella continued to push, sweat practically dripping down her face amidst her tears.

"Here come the shoulders!" My mother cried.

"Bella, you're doing great." Carlisle murmured as I craned my neck just in time to see my daughter's shoulders.

"Just a little more, baby, and that'll be all." Renée soothed Bella, smiling all the while. And then, everyone was quite.

Everyone, that is, except for the baby. She was howling at the top if her lungs, thrashing around.

My daughter was born at 1:27 a.m. on November 3, 2009.

"That's it, Bella." I whispered, kissing her damp hair, which had long escaped its ponytail. "It's over."

"Edward? Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked as she clamped the umbilical cord. I hesitated and looked from my screaming daughter to Carlisle.

"You should do it." I murmured, unable to meet his gaze. "You're going to be her father." Carlisle was quiet for a moment, then shook his head.

"No. You do it. I'll have 18 years to be her father; you can have today."

"Thank you." I whispered, carefully cutting the umbilical cord. I followed the nurse over, watching as she cleaned up my daughter.

"You can take her to mommy." The nurse said kindly, slipping the warm little bundle into my arms. I nearly gasped when I saw her face; red and blotchy but sill uniquely beautiful in the fact that Bella and I had created her.

I approached Bella with the squirming, crying bundle that was our daughter and her eyes immediately filled with tears. And when I placed her in Bella's arms, the tears fell freely. Bella sobbed quietly, holding the tiny baby tightly to her chest.

Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth, and Renée stood silently to the side, watching her.

Eventually, Bella looked up to Esme, the dry tears streaked across her beautiful face.

"Take her." She whispered, her voice cracked. Bella gingerly held the baby out to Esme, who hesitated before accepting her. Carlisle silently rested his chin on his wife's shoulder as both of them peered at their new daughter in wonderment.

"She's going to be beautiful." Renée murmured, looking over Esme's shoulder.

"She _is_ beautiful." Bella corrected; her voice shaky.

"She's perfect." Esme breathed, kissing my daughters forehead before looking up at Bella. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Just…just take care of her." Bella said, pulling me closer to her and burying her head into my chest. I watched as Esme carefully placed the baby in Carlisle's strong arms. He gazed down at her with all the love in the world, and I knew, even though the pain was nearly unbearable, we had made the right decision.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked, unsure of what else to say. Esme looked at her husband for a moment then back at us.

"We were thinking about Marie. Marie Isabella Cullen." Esme said quietly. "Is that alright?"

"That's perfect." Bella murmured. "It suits her."

"We can never thank you enough." Carlisle said, looking up from Marie to Bella and I. Esme moved to hug us both and I blinked back the tears that started to form in my eyes.

"You don't have to wear the mask, Edward." Esme whispered in my ear as she hugged me. "Bella will understand if you can't be brave for her right now." I shook my head and squeezed Esme tightly before releasing her.

"Do you want to hold her again?" Carlisle asked me. I thought for a moment, the nodded ever so slightly. Carlisle gently set Marie into my waiting arms and I gazed down at her, stunned and mesmerized.

"We'll leave the three of you alone." Esme whispered, exiting the room before we could protest. Carlisle, Renée, and Elizabeth followed closely after her.

"I'll send your dad and Jasper in here in twenty minutes." Renée muttered, kissing Bella's forehead on her way out of the room.

"This is hard." Bella muttered, motioning for me to sit on the small bed next to her.

"I know." I sighed. The bed was in no means comfortable, but sitting here with Bella and our daughter felt amazingly perfect. I handed Marie to Bella again, then wrapped my arms around the both of them. "You did great, Bella." I whispered, kissing her cheek, which was still damp with sweat. Hair stuck to the sides of her face, and Bella was still breathing heavily; looking down at Marie through her eyelashes.

And she had never looked more beautiful than she did in this moment.

-----

"Can we come in?" Jasper poked his head in the room and Bella nodded, wiping her tears away on the collar of her flimsy hospital gown.

"Yeah." Bella managed, and I got up.

"I'll let the four of you talk." I said quietly, kissing her forehead.

Charlie, Renée, and Jasper came into the room, and their eyes immediately locked on Bella and Marie.

"I'm so proud of you." I heard Jasper say before I left the room and slumped against the hallway's wall.

This was harder than I could ever imagine. Before, when I had never met my daughter, I could stomach the thought of giving her up. Now that I saw her face, with those tiny features mirroring my own, and her ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes, it really hit me.

She wasn't mine.

Trying to compose myself, I stood up and walked into the waiting room, yanking at my hair.

"How's everything going?" Alice asked as soon as I stepped foot in the now crowded waiting room.

"Fine." I answered in a monotone voice.

"How much does she weigh?" Rosalie asked excitedly.

"5 pounds, 4 ounces."

"And what does she look like?" My sister persisted, knocking her knees together as she sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"Newborn babies aren't very cute." I mumbled. "She's all red and blotchy, and her face is all scrunched. But she's still beautiful."

"I'm sure she is." Emmett said gruffly, looking uncomfortable.

"How are you holding up?" Elizabeth asked quietly, giving me a warm hug.

"I'm fine." I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, noticing they were nowhere to be seen.

"They went to go get something from the vending machines." Rosalie volunteered. "And they should be back soon; they went down there awhile ago."

"Maybe they're _celebrating_." Emmett suggested. His laugh echoed in the room, and I leaned over and smacked the back of his head.

"It's 2 in the morning, Emmett, and I've been up all night. Could you keep it down?" I snapped, sinking into one of the chairs and held my face in my hands.

"You should get some sleep." Esme's soft voice said, and I jerked my head up to see her standing in the doorway, holding a candy car.

"I'm fine. Emmett just annoys me." I said with a small smile.

"You guys can go in now." Jasper came into the waiting room, closely followed by Charlie and Renée.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, getting up and hurrying towards Bella's room. Emmett and Rosalie followed her, and Esme sat down in the chair next to me.

"We're going to go home and get some sleep." Renée said to me, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"So am I." Elizabeth said. "Call me if you need anything."

"Alright." I mumbled. "Bye." Esme said quietly, messing with the candy bar in her hands.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked after a while.

"I'll be fine."

"I want you to know just how much this means to us, Edward. We are so grateful to you and Bella." Esme said in a strong voice, her hand snaking around mine.

"You and Carlisle are going to be fantastic parents." I said, and Esme smiled.

"Carlisle had to start his shift, and I'm going home to sleep." Esme said after a while, standing up and stretching.

"Alright. I'll be here in the morning, and then….then I guess it's over." Esme hugged me before patting my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, walking out of the waiting room, glancing back at me as she went.

-----

"Everyone's gone." I murmured to Bella, coming into her room and sitting next to her bed.

"Come sit with me." She whispered, patting the spot next to her. I obliged, lying on the bed as Bella cradled Marie in her arms. Bella snuggled up to my side and rested her head on my chest. "A nurse will be in here in a while to put her in the nursery. And then, that's it. She'll be theirs." Bella's arms tightened around our daughter, and she closed her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks. I gently wiped them away, but more gathered. So I let her cry, whispering in her ear the whole time while she clung tightly to Marie.

"Are you ready for me to take her?" A nurse appeared in the doorway, and I nodded, tenderly prying Marie out of Bella's arms. Bella protested at first, but eventually slackened her arms and I was able to take Marie and kiss her soft little forehead before handing her to the nurse.

I sat back on the bed and Bella spooned to my side, her tears soaking the sleeve of my shirt.

We stayed like that for a long time, not speaking. We both just let the tears flow.

Esme POV, Late that Afternoon:

"Are you sure you got the seat in right?" I asked, twisting around to look at the baby carrier in the back seat as we drove to the hospital to pick up Marie. Our daughter.

"I'm sure." Carlisle laughed, looking from the road to me. "They'll check it for us anyway, but yes, I got the seat in right."

"I'm just so excited." I sighed, knocking my knees together and anxiously tapping my fingers on the smooth leather of my seat.

"I know, and so am I." Carlisle grinned at focused back on the road. We were just pulling up to hospital.

"Should we go say goodbye to Edward and Bella?" I asked uncertainly as we parked the car and headed inside.

"We should probably thank them." He said, looping his arm in mine as we got into the elevator.

"You're right." I agreed, pushing the button for floor seven, where the maternity ward was. "I just hope they're doing alright. Edward seemed pretty upset this morning."

"Either way, we owe them our thanks." So we walked down the hallway and into Bella's room. The sight made me stop in my tracks.

Bella and Edward were sitting on the bed with their backs to us, and Edward had his arms wrapped tightly around Bella; her head was buried into the crook of his neck. Edward's fingers ran through Bella's hair, and the small sounds of crying came from Bella.

Unsure what to do, I cleared my throat softly, causing both of them to turn and look at us. Both their eyes were red, and Bella was still crying.

"We just wanted to say goodbye." I said awkwardly, squeezing my husband's arm gently. "And to say thank you one last time."

"You're welcome." Edward murmured, not letting go of Bella.

"We'll be sure and keep with the agreements of the open adoption. Sending the pictures and letters and everything." I promised, and Edward gave a small smile but neither of them spoke. "Um, bye." I said, walking over to them and hugging Bella then Edward. Carlisle did the same.

"Just promise me that you'll take care of her." Bella spoke, her voice raspy. My heart caught, but I understood.

"I will, Bella. We will."

-----

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you're all ready to go. The home nurse will be coming to see you within the next week or so."

"Thank you." I said earnestly, carefully strapping Marie into the baby carrier, and then leaning back to admire her. I smiled as her eyes, already a vivid green just like her fathers, opened slightly.

Her barely open eyes focused on me, and I knew that she really was mine.

BPOV, 1 Year Later:

I sighed and hugged my books tighter to my chest, and pulled my hat lower on my forehead.

It was a brisk October afternoon in Seattle, where Edward and I were freshmen in college, and I was heading from the campus to the small apartment Edward and I shared off campus.

The simple silver ring with the heart shaped emerald glimmered on my left ring finger as the rays of sunshine peeking through the clouds touched it. It was not an engagement ring, as my parents had immediately thought, but a promise. A promise from me to him that I loved Edward and that I was going to be his wife someday. And promise from him to me that he loved _me_ and would, eventually; ask me to marry him officially.

Edward and I were planning to get married the year after we graduated from college, and had been living together since the summer before we started college. It had been a year since we gave up Marie, and the pain was gradually beginning to ease. I hadn't been able to bring myself to look at the pictures that Esme had sent every month, although I did read the letters. Edward looked at the pictures, but he would always just look at them quickly before slipping them into a kitchen drawer. Yes, the pain was fading, but it was still there.

EPOV

I glanced up at the microwave clock and smiled to myself. Bella would be home in ten minutes and I would have her all to myself for the entire weekend.

This past year has been hard on the both of us, but we've found comfort in our love for each other. We had moved in together the week after our high school graduation; I graduated as valedictorian and Bella as salutatorian. We had been ecstatic that we had both been accepted to the University of Seattle, because it was Bella's choice school. I had finally decided what I wanted to do with my life over Christmas break last year, when I had seen the picture of Marie that Carlisle and Esme had sent, along with a detailed letter of everything she got for Christmas and all the small details of her very doted on life.

I wanted to be a counselor. I wanted to help people, in every possible way I could.

So Bella and I went off to college, and we knew what we wanted to do with our lives. We were going to do this together.

Jasper was still in the army; finishing up his two year tour in Iraq. He would be home just in time for Christmas. Alice was studying at the Institute of Art in Chicago, dedicated to become an interior designer. Rosalie and Emmett were in California, Rosalie working at an auto body shop and Emmett playing football on a full ride scholarship to Stanford.

Last year, this state of bliss we were in had seemed impossible. But here we were.

Happy. Blissful. Together.

BPOV

I was only a few blocks away from home when a ball suddenly rolled out in front of me. Pausing, I picked up the ball and saw that a child playing at the nearby playground had kicked it too far.

"Here you go!" I said cheerfully, picking it up and walking it over to the small child and handing it back to him. I glanced wistfully at the children playing before turning around, only to come face to face with Esme Cullen.

"Esme!" I gasped, not recognizing her for a moment. Her caramel colored hair was much shorter now, cut in a fashionable chin length bob. She looked a little tired, but she looked happy.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme smiled at me and gave me a quick hug. "How have you been?"

"Good." I answered awkwardly, shifting the pile of books in my arms. "Edward and I are both going to The University of Seattle, and we're living in an apartment just a few blocks away."

"That's great." Esme said. "I was shopping with some friends here in Seattle, and I decided to take Marie on a walk before heading back to Forks." I hadn't noticed that Esme was pushing a sophisticated stroller. I swallowed and felt the blood rush to my face.

"Can I…..can I see her?" I asked quietly, and Esme nodded, gesturing for me to come stand next to her. I did, and take a shallow breath before peering into the stroller.

She was definitely Edward's daughter. She already had his sculpted cheekbones and full lips. But she had a disarray of very dark brown curls, just like mine.

"She's sleeping now, but she has Edward's eyes." Esme said, fiddling with the straps of her purse.

"She's beautiful." I murmured, touching her tiny hand; which she had clenched into a fist in her sleep. "It looks like she's being very well cared for."

"Yes." Esme said simply, straightening her fashionable red pea coat. "We love her very much."

"Well, thanks for keeping me updated and stuff. I appreciate the letters. And the pictures." I felt bad lying; I wasn't even able to look at the pictures.

"It's no problem." Esme said, looking uncomfortably at the ground. "I should get going." She said, looking at her watch. "Take care, Bella. And tell Edward that Carlisle and I say hello."

"You take care as well. And tell Carlisle we say hello also." I said, nodding at her. "Goodbye." Esme smiled and walked off, and I stayed rooted on the spot, watching them go.

I shook off the feeling and started back on my way, not able to get Marie's face out of my mind.

------

"I'm home!" I called, slamming the door of the apartment behind me. Edward peeked out from the kitchen and waved a spatula at me before returning to the stove.

"Hey, love. How was the library?" He asked, tending to the pan on the burner.

"Fine." I answered, kissing him quickly on the lips as I walked past him to dump my books on the table. "What's for dinner?"

"Shrimp scampi." Edward said, putting the spatula down and coming over to me, wrapping his arm around me. "What's on your mind? You look a little upset." I took a deep breath and tilted my head so that it rested on her shoulder.

"I saw Esme on my way home." I replied, and Edward stiffened.

"Oh. Was….was Marie with her?"

"Yes." I whispered, closing my eyes as tightly as I could. "She's so beautiful, Edward. I couldn't believe it."

"I know." Edward murmured, trailing kisses from the back of my neck to my throat to my jaw, and then kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I love you, Bella. So, so much."

"I love you too." I breathed, cracking my eyes open as Edward kissed my ear.

Edward was my life, and I his.

------

**A/N: The end. Man, this chapter was long and sad! But I will be doing an outtake (in like a month or so) about the night that Edward and Bella conceived the baby. It will be rated M and it will be posted as a separate one-shot. **

**Thanks so much for sticking with me through this whole story, I hope you liked it! And please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys have been supportive throughout this whole story, I decided to give you guys an epilogue, because the finale left off on a bittersweet note. I am planning on making this chapter long as well (not as long as the last chapter, though!), and I would appreciate your input and reviews. The outtake containing 'that night' will be out in a month or so, after I give my other stories a little attention. I've been neglecting them.**

BPOV, May 11, 2017:

"So why do we associate Catherine's character with masochism?" I asked, waving my hands in the air. "Is it because the great division in her ultimately is the thing that kills her? Or is it because of something else entirely?"

"Catherine let's herself fall in love with Heathcliff, then suddenly changes her mind and marries Edgar instead." A girl in the front vow said slowly, tapping her pencil excitedly.

"Exactly. Love and passion are emotions you cannot treat lightly, nor something you can let go the way Catherine did. _Wuthering Heights_ has so many themes, and I want you to-" The bell chimed loudly and the class stood, fumbling with their books before heading out of the classroom.

"I want you all to write a two page journal entry on the different themes of _Wuthering Heights_, due next class!" I called as they started to file out of the room.

"Bye, Mrs. Masen!" A few of the kids smiled, and I smiled back.

"Bye, guys. Have a nice afternoon." Waiting until the last student filed out of my classroom, I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I had been teaching here at Central Seattle High School for three years, and I loved it. Literature had always been my favorite subject, and I enjoyed having the opportunity to make some of my favorite novels enjoyable and understandable for my students.

Edward and I had gotten engaged our junior year of college and got married the summer after we graduated, and had been living peacefully ever since. It had been almost seven years since we gave up Marie, and the pain has gone from a searing hurt that almost tore me to pieces into a dull ache that I could push to the back of my mind. Still, I couldn't look at the pictures that came every year without fail. Edward always did, but then would put them away immediately, his face stony. I did, however, manage to read the letters, although they always made me cry. Esme told us all about Marie's first words, steps, and her first day of school. The chronicled nearly every detail of Marie's young life, leaving very little out.

I knew that my daughter's favorite breakfast food was pancakes. She was a good reader but struggled a little in math. Marie's favorite color was purple, and her best friends were Amy and Olivia. I pieced together whatever information I could on my daughter, and conjured a picture of her in my mind.

I saw her with Edward's cheekbones, eyes, and full lips, and then with my heart shaped face and brown curls. That was the way I pictured her, and I didn't want her any other way.

"Mrs. Masen? Ready to go?" Edward popped his head into the classroom and smiled crookedly at me. His eyes were a little tired, but he still looked happy.

No matter how stressful Edward's job as the high school's guidance counselor could be, he always managed to give me a smile and a kiss.

"Ready!" I powered down my computer and grabbed a stack of journals for grading. Edward quickly took them from me, silencing my protests by pressing his lips to mine.

"How was your day?" He asked as we strolled, hand in hand, down the school's hallway.

"Fine." I answered with a sigh, resting my head on his forearm. "I didn't feel so great earlier, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." Edward frowned and looked down at me, his eyebrows drawn.

"Are you still feeling sick? It's been two weeks in a row now that you haven't felt normal." Edward said, pressing his hand to my forehead. "You should get some rest, love."

"Hmm, I don't recall _you_ being a doctor." I teased, and Edward playfully tugged on the end of my ponytail.

"I'll schedule you an appointment for tomorrow afternoon, if the school can arrange a substitute." Edward stipulated, ignoring me.

"Fine." I huffed, waiting by the open trunk as Edward placed the pile of journals inside, then slammed the trunk shut.

"I'm just worried about you." Edward said sullenly, walking around my side of the car to open my door for me. I instantly felt guilty and I pressed up against him, taking his face in my hands and looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"I know. I was just teasing." I whispered, softly kissing his chin. Edward relaxed and his hands made their way from my back downward, until they rested just below my hips. "Mr. Masen, I do believe you are being inappropriate for school." I raised my eyebrows at him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Technically, school is not in session. We're not doing anything wrong." He insisted, leaning over slightly so that he could kiss me passionately on the on lips, his hands moving from my hips to gently ease the ponytail out of my hair so that he could run his hands through my mussed curls.

"I guess you make a good point." I murmured against his lips, before pulling away and sliding into the car.

"Tease." Edward chuckled, slamming the car door behind me.

"I don't think I qualify as a tease if I fully intend to follow through." I said seductively as he put the key in the ignition and pulled out of the facility parking lot. He groaned and I smiled to myself. I knew exactly how to play my husband.

EPOV

I opened my eyes to the scorching sunlight that peeked in through the window blinds. I groaned, burying my face into the pillow and blindly feeling the other side of our bed. It was cold; Bella must have been up for awhile now. Finally rolling out of bed, I ran my hands through my hair. Bella's clothes from last night still littered the floor, and I caught a glimpse of her bra hanging from the bedpost. Smiling wryly, I slipped on my work clothes and padded out of our room and into the kitchen.

Bella and I have shared this apartment since we started college, and I have just started to realize how cramped it is. If Bella and I are going to start our own family, we would need something much bigger than this tiny apartment; with its one bedroom, one bathroom, and small kitchen and living room.

"Morning, sleepyhead." Bella said as I entered the kitchen; her back to me as she stood at the counter. Her hips swayed slightly from under the pale pink nightie she wore. Bella hummed an unfamiliar tune as she poured coffee into two thermoses. "You slept pretty late." She commented, still with her back to me. I smirked and walked up behind her, slipping my arms around her waist and peppering kissing up and down the back of her neck; moving her hair to the side with my nose.

"I didn't get to sleep until pretty late last night." I admitted, laughing against the soft skin of her shoulder blades.

"I think you should get ready for work." She said, screwing the cap on one of the thermoses. I whirled her around and hungrily kissed at her arched throat.

"Hmm, you're right. How about a shower?" I growled, knowing the vibrations of my voice against Bella's throat would drive her crazy.

"That" Bella kissed one of my cheeks "sounds" she kissed the other "fantastic." She whispered against my lips.

------

"Edward? Are you busy?" One of the school secretary's, Tracey, poked her head into my office. I sat up straighter in my chair and looked up from the memo I had been reading.

"No, I'm free." I replied, adjusting the collar of my shirt.

"Good. Abby, a senior, is demanding to talk to you." She sighed, and I nodded.

"Send her on in." Straightening a framed picture of Bella and I that was sitting on my desk, I waited for Tracey to bring in the student that needed my help.

No matter how bad the pay, I relished in the chance to help students make the right decisions. It was also a plus that I could work at the same school as the woman I loved. I only wish that I could help _more_ people.

A tall, skinny girl with short blonde hair came into my office and immediately sat down on the couch across from my desk. She was visibly nervous, and I recognized her as one of Bella's honor's students.

"Are you married to Mrs. Masen? The Literature teacher?" She blurted, glancing at my name plate.

"Yes. Are you in one of her classes?" I asked in a friendly voice, my fingers automatically playing with my wedding band. I was immediately assaulted by memories of the past; Esme and I sitting in the doctor's office, talking about love and marriage. Esme had always fiddled with her wedding ring when she was nervous. These little details were things I was not entirely comfortable knowing anymore, because I would probably never see the Cullen's again, even though I knew so much about them.

"Um, yeah, I'm in her AP Literature class." Abby answered, uncomfortably hunching her shoulders and looking at the tops of her shoes.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked kindly, still holding her gaze.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" She asked nervously, tucking a piece of her short hair behind her ear.

"No one." I promised. Abby took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted in a soft whisper. "And I don't know what to do." I instantly thought back to seven years ago, when Bella had told me those same words in a deserted school hallway. "My boyfriend….he wants me to get an abortion. But I don't think I can." The painful memories of when Bella had bluntly announced that she couldn't be a mother and was going to have an abortion attacked me, and I inhaled sharply.

"Have you considered all your other options?" I asked, handing her a packet of tissues; tears had started forming in her grey eyes. "Keeping the baby? Or adoption?"

"Adoption?" She asked, looking skeptically at me. "How…how could I do that? Give the baby up?"

I sighed and ruffled my hair, relieving my and Bella's painful past.

"Abby, I'm going to tell you something. When I was 17, my girlfriend got pregnant. At first, she wanted to get an abortion. But she couldn't go through with it, and we decided to give the baby up for adoption. It was an extremely hard decision, but we found a couple that would be the most perfect parents for the baby. So we set up the adoption, and they were truly amazing." I smiled, reminding how supportive Esme and Carlisle had been. "And when the time came, we gave them our daughter, and it was honestly the hardest thing I've ever had to do; give my child to someone else like that."

"So you think I should keep the baby?" Abby asked a hushed whisper, touching her stomach.

"I think you should do whatever you think is best. Although it was difficult to give up my child, I know now that is was the best thing we could have done. Being parents would have been disastrous path for us, and we gave our child to a couple that would love and take care of her like the two of us couldn't." I looked Abby dead in the eye and gave her a small smile. "You need to make the choice for yourself. Weigh the pro's and con's, and think about what you'll be giving up." Abby stared at me for a long moment and then nodded.

"I'll think about it, and then can I come back and talk to you?"

"Of course." I assured her. "My door is always open." Abby wiped at her eyes and then nodded.

"Thank you." She said awkwardly, then left the room without looking back.

I leaned forward with my elbows on the desk; holding my face in my hands.

It had been nearly eight years. Eight years since I had seen my baby girl, eight years since I had held her. In the pictures Esme sent, she was exactly how Bella and I had pictured her. She had exactly Bella's brown curls, and my green eyes. She was truly and beautiful little girl, and I wished that I could be known as her father. But I couldn't regret the decision Bella and I had made. Marie was better off and better cared for with Carlisle and Esme, and she seemed very happy with them.

Pushing away from my desk, I checked my watch and grinned. It was nearly time for lunch, and I had plans with my beautiful, loving wife.

It took me ten minutes to walk from my end of the hallway, in the administrative wing, to Bella's, in the classroom wing. By the time I got there, only four minutes were left until lunch. Her students were talking amongst themselves, laughing loudly and messing around. I hovered in the doorway for a minute, focused on Bella.

She had taken down the bun she had put up this morning, and her curly hair was hanging down her shoulder's, beautifully mussed. She was grading papers; gnawing on her pen cap and frowning slightly. I didn't bother to hold back my smile when Bella absentmindedly twisted her wedding ring around and then played with the diamond earrings I had bought her for our five year anniversary. Bella's black high-waisted pencil skirt and navy blue blouse perfectly accented her slim waist and curvy hips and chest. Her high heels made her legs look impossibly long. God, she was so beautiful.

I quietly slipped into the room and sat in the chair next to Bella's desk. A few of the students looked up at me, but Bella did not notice my presence.

The bell rang and the students left the room, headed for lunch. Bella still did not notice me; she continued to grade her papers.

Smiling mischievously, I stood up and quietly walked behind her before slipping my hands over her eyes and whispering "Guess who?", then kissing her earlobe tenderly.

Bella jumped and whirled around, her chest heaving and her face bright red.

"You scared me!" She gasped, but smiled at me.

"Sorry." I laughed, and Bella sat back down, gathering all her papers up and sliding them into her bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sliding my hands down her back and onto her butt.

"Stop that." She laughed, slapping my hands away. "And I have a doctor's appointment, remember? You were the one to schedule it!"

"Oh…right. Do you have time for lunch?"

"If we hurry." Bella said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "And we'll have to drive separately." She added, jangling her keys.

"Fine, Mrs. Masen." I laughed, following her into the hallway and then out towards the parking lot.

BPOV

I sat at our kitchen table, halfheartedly grading worksheets from my freshmen Film and Fiction class. I was just about to start dinner when I heard Edward come in the door behind me. He always helped coach the school's baseball team on Friday afternoon's in the spring, and always came home more tired than usual.

"How was practice?" I asked without looking up from my stack of papers. I heard Edward open the fridge and then close it.

"Fine. David Ernest has one hell of an arm." He replied, and I could hear him pouring something into a glass.

"Do you want help?" He asked, setting a glass of juice in front of me and then pouring himself a glass.

"Thank you. And yes, please." I handed him half of the worksheets and my extra red pen, then the grading key.

"They're each worth two points." I added as we fell into the comfortable pattern of grading the papers.

"Oh, how was your doctor's appointment?" He asked, tapping the pen against his full bottom lip. I exhaled sharply and focused on not looking up, forcing myself to stay concentrated on the paper I was grading.

"Something came up on my blood work." I struggled to keep my voice light, and my heart was pounding. Edward looked up suddenly, his eyes full of worry. I instantly felt guilty for putting that look in his beautiful green eyes.

"Is something wrong?" He asked urgently, dropping his pen and taking my face in his hands. "Bella, if something is wrong, please remember that I love you, forever." I smiled at those words and ducked my head, kissing at his palms.

"We love you too." I whispered, and Edward's eyes widened with confusion.

"What- did you say _we_?" He asked, his eyes going from my face to my stomach. I took a shaky breath and took his hands in mine, moving them from my face to my stomach. His eyes light up then, and he gave me a breathtaking smile. "Are you?"

"I'm pregnant, Edward." I murmured, and Edward's were suddenly on mine, pressing with such urgency, love, and excitement I thought I would combust.

"I can't believe this! It's so amazing, Bella. How far along are you?" He asked, effortlessly pulling me onto his lap and cradling me in his arms.

"Just over two months." I smiled against Edward's chest, and closed my eyes.

Here, in the arms of the man who was fathering the child in my belly, I was at peace.

Esme POV-

"Mommy, does orange or red come first on the rainbow?" Marie asked, pursing her plump lips and holding up two crayons in her hand.

"Roy G Biv, sweetie." I reminded her.

"Oh, red!" She exclaimed, showing me the red crayon proudly. I laughed and leaned across the kitchen table to muss her brown curls. She, too, giggled and continued with her coloring. I watched her silently for a moment, marveling at her.

This exquisite little creature was actually my daughter. She had brought so much joy and life into our home, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I thought back to Edward and Bella for the millionth time that day, wondering if they regretted giving me and Carlisle their daughter. I sighed to myself and picked my pen back up, tapping it against the table.

I took my letters to Edward and Bella very seriously. They needed to be informed, and I poured my heart into the information I sent them.

I had just finished sealing the white envelope, complete with a candid picture of Marie and Carlisle feeding dolphins at Sea World, when Carlisle came in the garage door.

"Daddy!" Marie shrieked, jumping up from the table and wrapping her arms around Carlisle's scrub-clad legs.

"Hey, baby!" He scooped her into his arms and planted kisses all over her heart shaped face as she threw her arms around his neck. Carlisle sat her down eventually and leaned down to kiss me. "Afternoon, wife." He said teasingly, sitting down in the chair next to me as Marie returned to her drawing.

"Husband." I nodded at him and stuck a stamp on the envelope. "Can you go out and mail this?" I asked, handing it to him. He nodded and stood up, examining the address. His brow furrowed the tiniest bit when he saw the name.

"I can't believe it's almost been eight years." He murmured quietly, looking from the envelope to Marie.

"I know. It seems like just yesterday." I sighed, playing with my necklace.

Now, with my loving husband and the daughter I had always dreamed of, I had everything I could ever want.

-----

**I hope you like that. Now, **_**PAY CLOSE ATTENTION:**_

**Here's the deal: People keep messaging me to do an epilogue as another full, complete, and separate story. Would you guys be interested in reading that?**

**I'm only going to do an epilogue if I get over 200 reviews on this story. Don't get me wrong, I am very grateful for any reviews at all, but I need to know that people really do want me to the continue the story.**

**If I do get the 200 reviews, the one-shot about Marie's conception will be worked into the new story.**

**And If I do the story, it won't be out for another month.**

**So please, please review and tell me what you want.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	25. FAQ

**Guess what? I didn't get my 200 reviews. But, hey, I got 194. And I'd say that's damn close, so I'm doing the sequel. Now, pay attention here, because I'm answering your FAQ's:**

**-Does Marie know she's adopted?**

No, Marie does not know. Carlisle and Esme will tell her the truth when she is a little older and more mature, maybe when she is 16 or so. Because can you imagine a child as young as Marie dealing with something like that? Not good.

**-When will the sequel be out?**

Right now, the scheduled date for the sequel to be released is September 21, 2009. Unless you guys want me to post the first chapter much earlier, then leave you hanging. If so, that first chapter can be posted by September 12, 2009.

**-What will the sequel be called?**

I'm not totally positive, but I think it will be called 'Second Chances'. Do you like that?

-**Are Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie going to be in the sequel?**

Yes. They will be in the story, as well as some Elizabeth, Renée, and Charlie.

**-Will we be having some of Marie's POV? Or any of the others, like Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, or Alice?**

There will be no Marie POV, mostly because she is eight years old and I have no idea how to relate to the mind of such a young child. There will, however be some Esme POV. Not sure on the others though. You'll find out soon enough.

-**How long with the sequel be?**

I have no idea. It will go on for as long as the story line allows, no longer, no shorter.

**-Will the sequel be rated T or M?**

M. One, because I intend to include the night of Marie's conception, and two, because it will contain some more sexual scenes between Edward and Bella.

**There you have it. This story is completely over now….now sad. Thanks for all the support and reviews. I can never really express how much I appreciate them. I love to see review alerts in my email inbox, as well as PM's and whatnot.**

**If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. I will always answer.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	26. Chapter 26

**The outtake has been posted as a sperate story on my page, titled 'WIDFY Outtakes'. Several more outtakes will follow this one.**


End file.
